


Spliss

by Esther (esda)



Series: Haarspaltereien [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialekt, Fluff, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Reale Welt, Rheinhessen, Rheinhessisch, Romance, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-03-11
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esda/pseuds/Esther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spliss" ist die Fortsetzung von "Haarspaltereien", an die es nahtlos ansetzt. Lest, wie es mit Mark und Richard im Alltagsleben weitergeht - oder auch nicht *eg*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home, sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Entstehung: Mark und Richard haben sich im Laufe der Zeit zu so hartnäckigen Charakteren entwickelt, dass mich bereits, während ich "Haarspaltereien" geschrieben habe, zahlreiche Plotbunnies für Fortsetzungen und Spin Offs heimgesucht haben x.X

# SPLISS

## Kapitel 1: Home, sweet Home

Die Zugfahrt über hatte Mark geschlafen. Als der ICE gegen zehn Uhr abends endlich den Hauptbahnhof in Mainz erreichte, sprang er, die Reisetasche über die Schulter gelegt, geradezu erleichtert heraus.  
Sabine guckte irgendwie müde aus der Wäsche und gähnte, während sie einen ihrer Koffer mit letzter Kraft aus dem Zug manövrierte.  
Richard hatte wieder kommentarlos ihr zweites Bleigeschoss herausgehievt, während er zusätzlich seine eigene Tasche in der linken Hand schwenkte.  
Ungeduldig wippte Mark mit dem Fuß, als er an der Rolltreppe auf die beiden wartete. Er wollte endlich nach Hause, in sein Bett – und zwar alleine! Denn sonst würde er wohl kaum zum Schlafen kommen...  
Genervt starrte er auf seine Armbanduhr. Ihre Eltern mussten schon da sein. Sie sollten lieber zusehen, dass sie zum Parkplatz kamen. Lange konnten die dort ja nicht stehenbleiben. [1]  
Er grinste schadenfroh beim Gedanken daran, dass Bine die ganze Zeit über nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Hey! Der bisher ungeschlagene Rekord lag bei drei Tagen; vielleicht musste er ihre Stimme dieses Mal noch länger nicht ertragen?! Seine Ohren würden es ihr danken!  
In hoffnungsvoller Erwartung musste er sich wirklich beherrschen nicht laut "Ein schööööner Tag" zu singen. Schließlich war es nur die Angst davor, von wütenden Passanten gelyncht oder den Bahnbutzen einkassiert zu werden, die ihn davon abhielt.  
Mark überraschte es kein bisschen, dass zuerst Richard in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte und erst sehr viel später sein von ihm heiß und innig geliebtes Schwesterherz. Sie schien nicht nur ziemlich beleidigt sondern auch ziemlich fertig zu sein. Noch kaputter als er – und das, wo er sich an dem Tag doch um so vieles mehr verausgabt hatte! Wieder konnte er ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
"Los, Bine!", hetzte er sie. "Die warten bestimmt schon. Außerdem will ich heim!"  
Hellblaue Augen blitzten auf, funkelten ihn bitterböse an.  
Natürlich war sie sauer – aber nicht wegen dem Kommentar eben. [2]

Tatsächlich konnten sie ihre Eltern schon ungeduldig auf dem Parkplatz warten sehen, nachdem sie es geschafft hatten, die Straße zu überqueren, ohne dabei von Bussen oder Straßenbahnen niedergestreckt zu werden, was wirklich gar nicht so leicht gewesen war! [3] Natürlich, dass ihre Alten mal wieder alle beide gekommen waren. Ihr Vater hatte nämlich nie Lust alleine zu fahren und seine Frau ließ er um die Uhrzeit nicht alleine fahren. Von wegen weil es so gefährlich wäre im Dunkeln zu fahren.  
Als die beiden aus dem roten Ford Focus stiegen und ihrem Nachwuchs entgegenkamen, um sie vom Gepäck zu entlasten, grinste Mark fies, zog die Baseballkappe vom Kopf und schüttelte die offenen Haare aus.  
Seine Mutter sah ihn skeptisch an, sagte aber nichts - wohl weil Richard noch dabei war, der irgendwie hilflos lächelte. Sie machte damit Marks Hoffnung auf einen entsetzten Aufstand fast gänzlich zunichte – aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck alleine war ja auch schon was wert.  
Allerdings zog sie dann die Augenbrauen dichter zusammen und forderte dann ernst, in typisch mütterlichem Ton: "Zieh doch die Sonnenbrille ab. Es ist doch dunkel, du machst dir ja die Augen kaputt!"  
Marks Grinsen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht und er zog zögerlich, nach einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Richard, der ihm allerdings auch zustimmend zunickte, die dunklen Gläser von der Nase.  
Die Reaktion war genau die, die er erwartet hatte und obwohl er seine Mutter gerne mal schockte, war die Bestürzung, die er nun in ihren Zügen lesen konnte, nicht in seinem Sinne.  
"Was ist denn nur mit deinem Gesicht passiert?!"  
Richard trat hastig auf sie zu und hob beruhigend die Hände. "Es tut mir leid. Das ist meine Schuld. Ich..."  
"Ach, mach dir keine Gedanken, Mama." Mark lächelte sie herzerweichend an, während er im Hintergrund den überraschten Blick seines Vaters registrierte. "Ich hab nur... na ja... das Haarfärbemittel nicht vertragen." Zur Verdeutlichung hielt er ein paar dunkle Strähnen hoch. "Ist in ein paar Tagen bestimmt wieder weg. Nicht der Rede wert." Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und lächelte immer noch, als sei nichts dabei. Und dem war Marks Ansicht nach auch wirklich so. Schließlich musste er sein eigenes Gesicht ja nicht ständig sehen – nur andere Leute.  
Sein Vater sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. "Das kommt davon, wenn man sich die Haare färbt!", belehrte er weise. Er selbst stand ja zu den silbernen Strähnen, die so langsam sein Haupt schmückten und konnte überhaupt nicht verstehen, warum die jungen Leute sich solches Zeugs in die Haare schmieren mussten.  
/Nein./, korrigierte ihn Mark in Gedanken. /Das kommt davon, wenn man sich von *Richard* die Haare färben lässt!/ Eins stand fest, an *seine* Haare würde dieser Typ jedenfalls nicht mehr rankommen.  
Richard seufzte lautlos und faltete sich immer mehr zusammen. "Entschuldigung", murmelte er nochmals, kleinlaut.  
Frau Berger winkte ab. "Ach... Sie können doch nichts dafür, dass er so empfindlich ist!"  
Der Friseur musste schmunzeln. Genau dasselbe hatte Mark auch gesagt!

Nachdem sie das Gepäck verladen hatten, sah Mark Richard fragend an. "Wie kommst du jetzt eigentlich nach Hause?"  
Richard lächelte sanft und deutete zum Bahnhof.  
"Sag mal, bist du gestört?!", fuhr Mark ihn wütend an. "Du wohnst im selben Ort und willst allen Ernstes mit dem *Zug* heimfahren, wo hier doch noch ein Platz frei ist?!"  
Bevor Richard auch nur den Mund zum Protest öffnen konnte, hatte Mark ihm schon die Reisetasche aus der Hand gerissen, im Kofferraum verstaut und diesen zugeknallt. So blieb Richard gar nichts anderes übrig als ins Auto der Bergers zu steigen und Mark wie gewohnt auf der Rückbank zwischen sich und Sabine einzuquetschen.  
Mark wusste ganz genau, dass Sabine sich durch die bloße Anwesenheit von Richard und ihm gemeinsam, so dicht nebeneinander, um einiges unwohler fühlte, was ihn sich sogleich ungleich wohler fühlen ließ.  
Richard hätte Mark für diesen niedlichen Pseudo-Wutausbruch in dem Moment gerne umarmt, wusste aber nur zu gut, dass dies einem Selbstmord glich. Sabine guckte schon die ganze Zeit so böse, Mark hatte es bestimmt nicht gerne, wenn Richard das vor seiner Familie tat und wer garantierte ihm eigentlich, dass dessen Vater nicht den gleichen Hang zu Gewalttätigkeiten wie Mark hatte..?! Man konnte jedenfalls nie sicher sein...  
"Danke", brachte er deshalb nur leise und beherrscht hervor, während sich alle Beteiligten anschnallten und Frau Berger den Wagen aus der Parklücke manövrierte.  
"Geht das auch wirklich in Ordnung, wenn ich mitfahre?", vergewisserte er sich noch mal schüchtern.  
Marks Mutter lachte. "Sie sind mir gut! Bezahlen meinen beiden Kindern einen Aufenthalt in Berlin..."  
"Im Vier-Sterne-Hotel!", ergänzte Mark strunzend.  
"WAS? Vier Sterne?!! Sind Sie wahnsinnig?!", verlor sie den Faden und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Dann erst recht!" Damit lenkte sie den Wagen zurück auf die Straße.

Während der Fahrt herrschte einträchtiges Schweigen. Frau Berger fragte zwar ein paar Mal nach, wie es denn so gewesen sei, aber die Antworten fielen immer derart einsilbig aus, dass sie es schließlich aufgab und die Wortkargheit ihrer Kinder auf deren Müdigkeit schob.  
Mark hätte auch wirklich gerne die Augen geschlossen und wieder eines seiner heißgeliebten Nickerchen gehalten. Allerdings war ihm die Gefahr, dass er sich dabei an Richard kuschelte oder vielleicht sogar im Schlaf zu reden begann zu groß, so dass er sich unter größter physischer und psychischer Anstrengung wach hielt.  
Bine hingegen schien wirklich ein wenig zu schlafen. Den Kopf an die Nackenlehne gebettet, hörte man von ihrer Seite nur gleichmäßige Atemzüge und ein leises Schnarchen, das Mark grinsen ließ. /Hoffentlich hat sie schöne Alpträume!/  
Die größte Mühe sich zusammenzureißen hatte jedoch Richard. Neben Mark zu sitzen, mit ihm zusammenzusein und ihn doch nicht in die Arme schließen zu dürfen, glich für ihn seelischer Grausamkeit. Irgendwie konnte er es dann auch überhaupt gar nicht verhindern, dass sich seine rechte Hand auf den linken Oberschenkel seines Geliebten schlich und diesen vorsichtig zu streicheln begann.  
Und Mark reagierte darauf...  
Auf eine Weise, die Richard wehtat.  
Zuerst verkrampfte er sich, was Richard an den angespannten Gesichtszügen sehen konnte, dann streifte er mit einer eher beiläufigen Bewegung gar Richards Hand von seinem Knie.

In Richard zog sich alles zusammen. Er fühlte sich durch diese Geste wie von einem Dolch durchbohrt, den ihm Mark lachend mitten ins Herz rammte und dann genüsslich mehrfach darin herumdrehte.  
Jetzt, wo er zum ersten Mal genauer darüber nachdachte und die Welt nicht mehr durch die rosarote Brille eines schwulen Verliebten zu sehen versuchte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Mark ihm nie besonders viel Zuneigung entgegengebracht hatte. Mal abgesehen von ihrem Erlebnis im Hotelbett, war dieser ihm gegenüber nahezu durchweg mürrisch gewesen und nicht gerade das, was man als zärtlich und liebevoll bezeichnen würde. Allein die Vorstellung, dass dies das Einzige bleiben sollte, was sie je geteilt hatten, es keine Beziehung geben würde, drehte ihm den Magen herum – und plötzlich bereute er es, nicht doch mit dem Zug gefahren zu sein.  
Andererseits... hatte doch gerade diese miesepetrige Art Marks immer ihren besonderen Reiz auf ihn ausgeübt. Und hatte dieser Pseudo-Macho ihn nicht oft genug angelächelt und war eher gegenüber anderen grob gewesen?!  
Er seufzte leise und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Vielleicht interpretierte er auch einfach zu viel in diese eine Handbewegung, aber es schien ihm doch schon so, dass Mark sich nicht sonderlich gerne von ihm berühren ließ...

Bei all diesen tiefsinnigen Überlegungen und Erwägungen, die doch zu nichts weiter führten – höchstens zu unschönen Falten auf seiner attraktiven Stirn –, bemerkte Richard erst gar nicht, wie sich eine Hand zögerlich auf seine legte. Erst, als die fremden Finger begannen sich mit seinen zu verflechten, schreckte er aus seinen Grübeleien auf und schielte vorsichtig zu Mark herüber. Dessen Miene war versteinert wie zuvor, mit dem Blick durch die Frontscheibe in die Ferne gerichtet, und ließ keinerlei Gefühlsregung erkennen.  
Richard konnte sein Herz schneller schlagen spüren. /Scheiße, warum bist du nur so? Warum tust du nur sowas?/  
Dieser Junge schaffte es wirklich ihn in erstaunlich kurzer Zeit die ganze Palette möglicher Gefühlsregungen am eigenen Leib spüren zu lassen.  
In diesem Moment fühlte er sich jedenfalls gänzlich durch den Ansturm einer Mischung aus Verwirrung, Zuversicht, Sorge und Glückseligkeit überrumpelt. Er hoffte, dass er sich einfach nur zu viele Gedanken machte und seine Zweifel gänzlich grundlos waren.  
Nur mit größter Mühe gelang es ihm sich so weit zusammenzureißen, nicht durch die Freude über diese kleine Berührung, diesem winzigen Hinweis auf Marks mögliche Zuneigung zu ihm, wie ein dämliches Honigkuchenpferd zu grinsen und gleichzeitig vor lauter Rührung zu heulen.

Die restlichen zwanzig Minuten Fahrt vergingen für Richards Geschmack viel zu schnell. Gerne hätte er noch ein bisschen länger mit Mark Händchen gehalten. Doch in dem Moment, in dem Frau Berger im Rückspiegel zu ihnen nach hinten sah und Richard fragte, wo sie ihn denn abladen solle, zog sich Marks Hand fast ruckartig zurück. Auch wenn sie ihre auf dem Sitz liegenden, miteinander verschlungenen Hände unmöglich hatte sehen können, war das Mark wohl zu riskant gewesen.  
Richard suchte im Spiegel den Blickkontakt zu Marks Mutter und lächelte ihr sanft entgegen. "In der Breiten Straße, bitte."  
Mark drehte sich zum ersten Mal, seit sie in den Wagen gestiegen waren, zu ihm herum und sah ihn fragend an. Dann stellte er trocken fest: "Da hast du es aber nicht weit zur Arbeit...!"  
"Nein, ich wohne über dem Salon." Richard konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Da muss ich eh noch nach dem Rechten sehen...", meinte er dann nachdenklich, mehr an sich selbst gerichtet. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass seine Angestellten ihm in den vier Tagen nicht alles zerlegt hatten. Und auch wenn er wusste, dass seine Leute zuverlässig waren und er sich ganz bestimmt viel zu viele Sorgen machte, würde er nicht eher ruhig schlafen können, bevor er sich nicht vergewissert hatte, dass alles beim Rechten war.

"Augenblick mal, was meinst du damit?"  
Mark dummes Gesicht war Gold wert – und so unglaublich süß! Man konnte beinahe sehen, wie sich die kleinen Rädchen hinter seiner Stirn bewegten und sein nach Schlaf verlangendes Hirn Schwerstarbeit leisten musste. Besonders schön war auch der Wechsel der Mimik von Verwirrung zu langsam dämmernder Erkenntnis anzusehen.  
"Dir *gehört* das Beautiful Hair?!!"  
Richard lachte warm. "Das will ich doch hoffen, Kleiner, schließlich musste ich einen nicht unerheblichen Kredit aufnehmen, um die Räume zu kaufen."  
/Oh, klar, wie doof bin ich eigentlich?! Kein Wunder, dass der Kerl so gut bei Kasse ist, wenn der nicht nur irgendein Friseur ist sondern gleich der Chef vom Laden höchstpersönlich!!/  
Leise grummelte er ein missmutiges "Nenn mich nicht 'Kleiner', Friseur!", was alle Anwesenden – ausgenommen Sabine – zum Lachen brachte.  
Während Mark damit beschäftigt war den Schock zu verdauen, erreichten sie auch schon die Breite Straße und seine Mutter brachte den Wagen zum Stehen.

Als Richard bereits ausgestiegen war, haderte Mark noch eine ganze Weile mit sich, verließ aber dann auch das Auto und öffnete den Kofferraum.  
Er reichte Richard seine Reisetasche und sah ihn dabei ein wenig traurig an. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er zum Abschied sagen sollte. Einerseits hätte er gerne gewusst, woran er war, andererseits wollte er vor den Augen seiner Eltern keine peinlich-schwule Szene abliefern.

Wieder musste Richard sich zusammenreißen – um nicht aus Reflex seinem Geliebten einen Kuss zum Abschied zu geben.  
"Danke!", meinte ebendieser ehrlich, aber in Richards Ohren klang es viel zu neutral. "Danke für alles." Er lächelte seinem Friseur noch mal müde zum Abschied entgegen und stieg dann ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück in den kleinen Ford.  
Richard sah dem sich entfernenden Wagen noch eine ganze Weile melancholisch hinterher, unfähig sich von der Stelle zu rühren.

~*~

Die restlichen drei Ferientage genoss Mark bei herrlich sommerlichem Wetter in einem Liegestuhl im Garten seiner Eltern. Die Lernerei zwischendurch und der dämliche, juckende Ausschlag, wegen dem er sich nicht mal auf die Straße trauen konnte ohne kollektives Gelächter auszulösen, gingen ihm zwar tierisch auf den Sack, aber zumindest wurde er von Bine damit beglückt, dass sie ihn nicht nur vor ihrer Stimme verschonte, sondern ihn sogar gänzlich zu ignorieren schien.  
Anfangs hatte er zwar noch befürchtet, sie könne ihren Eltern die "Neuigkeit" kundtun, doch zu seiner angenehmen Überraschung war das bisher nicht geschehen. Nicht mal ansatzweise hatte sie etwas in die Richtung bei seinen Erzeugern verlauten lassen. Zumindest hatte er aber erwartet, dass sie ihn wenigstens mit wilden Flüchen und Beschimpfungen belegen würde, wie es sonst so ihre Art war. Dass das alles ausblieb, kam ihm schon mehr als merkwürdig vor. Er vermutete, dass sie aus verletztem Stolz, von ihrem Bruder einen potentiellen Liebhaber vor der Nase weggeschnappt bekommen zu haben, die ganze Sache einfach zu verdrängen und vergessen versuchte. Wie er seine Schwester kannte, war sie vermutlich wieder der irrigen Ansicht, vorgeben zu können, die ganze Angelegenheit sei nie vorgefallen, wenn sie nur mit sturer Beharrlichkeit nicht darüber sprach – was ihm selbst ja nur zu recht war.

Mark dachte schändlich wenig an einen gewissen Friseur, der sehnsüchtig auf ein Lebenszeichen von seinem jüngeren Geliebten wartete, aber selbst viel zu feige – und nach vier Tagen Abwesenheit von seinem Salon auch viel zu beschäftigt – um sich bei Mark zu melden.  
Allerdings wurde Mark an die folgenreiche Berlinreise und damit auch an Richard nicht nur durch das permanente Jucken und Kratzen in seinem Gesicht erinnert, sondern auch insbesondere dann, wenn er morgens in den Spiegel sah und ihm ein schwarz-violett-haariges Monster entgegenblickte oder viel mehr aus zugequollenen Augen entgegenschielte. Der Ausschlag, den er Richard zu verdanken hatte und den er ihm trotzdem nicht übelnehmen konnte, hielt sich auch noch hartnäckig bis in die nächste Woche hinein, als die Schule nach den Ferien wieder begann.  
Trotz der Sonnenbrille, deren Tragen ihm bei diesem verfrühten Sommerwetter wenigstens kein verständnisloses Kopfschütteln seiner Mitmenschen einbrachte, konnte doch ein jeder sehen, dass mit seinem Gesicht etwas nicht stimmte. Zudem verursachte seine neue Frisur einiges an merkwürdigen Blicken und spöttischem Getuschel, doch mit seinem unübertrefflichen Selbstbewusstsein und Ego machte ihm das nicht wirklich was aus. Naja... zumindest meistens.  
Das Ganze ging zu Marks Entrüstung nämlich sogar so weit, dass ihn ein Klassenkamerad doch tatsächlich fragte, was das denn für eine tuntige Haarfarbe und für ein schwuler Schnitt wären.  
Das war der Moment, in dem Mark – ganz zufällig – der Ellenbogen ausrutschte und mit der Nase besagten Klassenkameradens kollidierte...

Auch ansonsten hatte Mark in dieser letzten Schulwoche nach den letzten Schulferien seines Lebens nicht viel Spaß. Vielleicht wäre er ja melancholisch geworden, wenn er nicht so froh wäre die Schulzeit endlich hinter sich lassen zu können. Der Schulalltag und der damit verbundene Stress holten ihn leider viel zu schnell wieder ein. Denn obwohl in der darauffolgenden Woche bereits die Abiturarbeiten begannen, schonten die Lehrer sie keineswegs. Er war dermaßen damit beschäftigt sich wieder in die Routine aus Unterricht, Hausaufgaben, Lernen und Karatetraining einzugewöhnen, dass er Sabines neuerliches Schweigegelübde ihm gegenüber gar nicht angemessen würdigen und feiern konnte.

Immerhin verabschiedete sich glücklicherweise noch während der Woche der Ausschlag aus seinem Gesicht, so still und heimlich, dass Mark es gar nicht richtig wahrnahm. Erst, als er donnerstags ins Bad kam und nicht wie die vorherigen Tage beim Blick in den Spiegel einen frühmorgendlichen Schreck bekam, merkte er es. Anscheinend gab es doch noch so etwas wie Gerechtigkeit!

Dahingegen wurde er die mit fortschreitendem Verstreichen der Zeit immer intensiver werdenden Gedanken an einen stets lächelnden Wuschelkopf nicht mehr los. Besonders, wenn er abends alleine in seinem Bett lag, verspürte er ab und zu das ihm bis dato völlig fremde Verlangen nach einem warmen Körper neben seinem, an den er sich anlehnen konnte, die Sehnsucht nach jemandem, der ihn in den Arm nahm und ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gab. Diese fremden und ungewollten Gefühle vertrieb er zu Anfang immer schleunigst mit seiner in vielen Fällen bewährten Methode über die bevorstehenden Abiturarbeiten – vor allem die in Mathematik – zu sinnieren. Allerdings zog er die dümmlich-verliebte Sehnsucht schließlich doch der Übelkeit und dem Brechreiz vor, die diese Abschlussarbeitsgedanken bei ihm verursachten.  
Er beschloss für sich, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Schließlich war es doch ziemlich störend und seinem Abitur sicher nicht zuträglich, wenn ihm den ganzen Tag lang nur dieser seltsame Friseur im Hirn rumspukte.  
Er musste sich Klarheit über seine eigenen Empfindungen und die von Richard verschaffen und die würde er nicht bekommen, wenn er sich vor einer Konfrontation mit dem anderen drückte. Tatsächlich kam ihm seine euphorische Lernerei schon geradewegs wie eine schlechte Ausrede, keine Zeit dafür zu haben, vor.

Freitags hielt er es dann nach über einer Woche Abstinenz von Richard endlich nicht mehr aus und er suchte abends nach dem Karatetraining den Frisiersalon "Beautiful Hair" auf. Er würde mit Richard reden müssen, um dem ein Ende zu bereiten...

\-----

**Begriffserklärungen:**

Bleigeschoss: (weil sich mein Beta beschwert hatte, erkläre ich auch dieses Wort) gemeint ist damit natürlich Sabines bleischwerer Koffer. Ich dachte "Bleigeschoss" sei ein allgemein gebräuchlicher Begriff für schwere Koffer und Taschen, da hab ich mich wohl aber geirrt. ^^°

Bahnbutzen: Butzen = Polizisten; Bahnbutzen sind folglich die Bahnpolizei; Man sollte es allerdings vermeiden einen Butzen als solchen zu bezeichnen, allein schon wegen dem Bußgeld, das einem das einbringt. *hust*

strunzen = angeben, prahlen; "strunzend" heißt also angeberisch, prahlerisch

**Kommentare:**

[1] -_- Wer den Mainzer Bahnhof kennt, WEISS was ich meine...

[2] Es lebe der Dativ! Hier müsste es natürlich richtig "des Kommentars" heißen, aber in Rheinhessen kennt man keinen Genitiv. *g*

[3] Wieder eine Spezialität des Mainzer Bahnhofes FTW!

\-----

Erstveröffentlichung: 11.03.2004  
Veröffentlichung korrigierte und überarbeitete Fassung: 23.01.2011


	2. Wiedersehen

# SPLISS

## Kapitel 2: Wiedersehen

Als er das "Beautiful Hair" betrat, herrschte dort das geschäftige Treiben, das er auch schon bei seinem letzten und bis dato einzigen Aufenthalt in diesem Frisiersalon erlebt hatte. Vergeblich sah er sich nach Richard um, der sich garantiert in der dort versammelten Menschenmenge gut irgendwo vor ihm versteckte, wie er ihm unterstellte.  
Wieso, zum Henker, herrschte hier aber auch so ein Betrieb? Gab's heute irgendwas umsonst oder was?! Naja, selbst wenn dem so wäre: *Richard* würde er ganz sicher nicht mehr an sein Haar lassen! Das hatte er sich gleich nach der Verstümmelungsaktion in Berlin geschworen – auch wenn die ganze Sache ja einen ganz netten "Nebeneffekt" gehabt hatte.  
Mark musste wohl ziemlich hilflos und verloren dagestanden und in der Gegend herumgeguckt haben, denn plötzlich pflanzte sich die dunkelhaarige Friseuse, an die er sich noch dunkel von seinem ersten Besuch erinnern konnte, vor ihn und lächelte ihn an.  
/Wie heißt die Tussi doch gleich nochmal? Irgendwas mit G. Gisela... Gerda? Gollum?? - Ne, der hatte 'ne bessere Frisur.../ Sein Namensgedächtnis war aber auch wirklich miserabel.  
"Ah!!! Du bist doch Mark, oder?! Erinnerst du dich noch? Ich bin Gabi. Oh Mann! Die Farben, die Richard ausgesucht hat, sind ja vielleicht scharf!!"  
Als sie ihn mit dieser unglaublich euphorischen Begeisterung ansah, musste Mark sich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht verschreckt zur Seite zu springen. Er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass sie so energisch war. Und sie lächelte auch immer noch so gestört. /Ich glaub, ich sollte echt mal mit Richard über die Drogenprobleme seiner Angestellten reden.../  
"Bist du heute da, um den Schnitt nachzuholen? Ich hab gehört, dass ihr dazu ja nicht mehr gekommen seid..."  
Scheiße! Wie viel wusste diese Frau eigentlich noch?! Sollte er jetzt gleich sein Messer zücken oder sie lieber erst nachher beseitigen, wenn weniger Zeugen da wären?  
Er entschied sich erst mal abzuwarten, stöhnte leicht gequält auf und wedelte ab. "Nein danke, lieber nicht!" Von dem Rumgefummel an seinen Haaren hatte er wirklich vorerst mal genug. Für mindestens die nächsten zehn Jahre. Regelmäßige Haarschnitte wurden ohnehin völlig überbewertet.  
Gabi blinzelte kurz verwundert, setzte dann aber ein wissendes Lächeln auf, das Mark noch viel beunruhigender als das vorherige fand, auch wenn es nicht ganz so geisteskrank aussah.  
"Okay, was darf's denn dann sein?"  
Irgendwie hatte Mark das Gefühl, dass sie ganz genau wüsste, weshalb er da war, es aber aus seinem eigenen Mund hören wollte.  
Richard hatte doch wohl hoffentlich nicht in allen beschämenden Details herumerzählt, was sich in Berlin ereignet hatte, oder?! Das würde er doch nicht tun... oder?!  
Irgendwie war er sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sicher, dass Richard wirklich so ein Diplomat und Gentleman war, wie er auf ihn den Eindruck gemacht hatte.  
Mark schwieg eine ganze Weile, in seine Überlegungen und Abwägungen vertieft. Erst, als die Stille langsam peinlich zu werden begann, setzte er zur Überbrückung ein geschicktes "Öhm" und dann ein intelligentes "Äh" ein, während er sich seine möglichst unverfänglichen Worte zusammenlegte.  
"Ich wollte zu Richard", kam es schließlich in einem vollständigen Satz über seine Lippen, auch wenn das vermutlich genau die Worte gewesen waren, auf die Gabi gewartet hatte. Sie erinnerte Mark nämlich plötzlich sehr stark an die Grinsekatze aus 'Alice im Wunderland' – /So viel also zum Thema "unverfänglich"../ – und er wartete nur noch darauf, dass sie sich stückchenweise aufzulösen begann, damit er endlich seine Ruhe vor ihr hatte.  
Doch bevor das auch nur ansatzweise geschehen konnte, erbarmte sie sich tatsächlich noch ihm behilflich zu sein. "Er hat den Nachmittag frei und müsste in seiner Wohnung sein." Mark wurde am Arm gezogen und in eine bestimmte Richtung geschoben. Dann wies Gabi mit ihrem manikürten, knallpink lackierten Zeigefinger auf eine kotzgrüne Tür im Hintergrund. "Da geht's die Treppe rauf, aber klingel vorher lieber. In deinem Fall ist das, denke ich, okay. Oder?!"  
Ihr Lächeln hatte etwas Verschwörerisches an sich und Mark war sich inzwischen sicher, dass diese Person viel mehr wusste, als gut für seinen schlechten Ruf war.  
Viel zu perplex, um irgendeinen Mordversuch zu unternehmen, nickte er nur mechanisch und verschwand nach kurzem Schellen schnell durch die Tür, ehe er sich wegen deren Farbe noch erbrechen musste. In einem äußerst kalten und grauen Treppenhaus angekommen, erklomm er die steinernen Stufen in den ersten Stock, wo Richard wohnte, wie er wusste.  
"Richard?! Bist du da?!"  
Noch in dem Moment, in dem die Worte seine Lippen verließen, griff er sich an den Kopf. Natürlich würde er da sein! Gabi hatte es ihm doch schließlich gesagt!  
Trotzdem wunderte es ihn, dass es da oben so still war, wo er doch extra geläutet hatte. Vielleicht war Richard doch grade ausgeflogen – oder am Schlafen...  
In der ersten Etage angekommen, schob er seufzend die Tür zur Wohnung auf und trat ein. Zumindest war nicht abgeschlossen. Wie leichtsinnig, sollte er nicht zu Hause sein!  
"Richard?"  
Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne, sich suchend umblickend, fühlte sich aber noch im selben Augenblick mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst. Erschrocken keuchend öffnete er den Mund, der sofort von festen Lippen und einer weichen Zunge erobert wurde, die harsch in seine Mundhöhle eindrang.  
"Mhh!"  
Er erschauderte und riss die Augen weit auf. Vor sich sah er Richard, der sich dicht an ihn gedrängt hatte, die Arme um ihn geschlungen und ihn wie ausgehungert küssend. Bevor Mark dazu kam wieder klar zu denken, hatte Richard seinen Mund bereits wieder freigegeben und wanderte mit seinen Lippen sachte an seiner Wange und Kinnlinie entlang zum Hals herab. Richards blonde Locken kitzelten ihn und Mark hatte Mühe das Kichern zu unterdrücken.  
"Richard, was...?"  
Er verstand nicht so recht, was mit seinem Freund los war, dass der ihn so überfiel und bevor er Gelegenheit hatte weiterzureden, wurden seine Lippen schon wieder versiegelt, um die scheinbar unnötigen Fragen zu verhindern. Ungeduldige Hände schoben sich unter sein T-Shirt, um ihn dort auch zu liebkosen. Eine Weile ließ Mark alles einfach nur wie erstarrt über sich ergehen, war zu überrumpelt, um mehr als nur die bloßen Berührungen zu fühlen. Nach einer Weile wich seine Verwirrung jedoch den tanzenden Schmetterlingen in seinem Bauch und er lehnte sich seufzend, genießend gegen Richard. Zögerlich umarmte er ihn zurück, ließ seine Finger vorsichtig den muskulösen Rücken entlangwandern. Richards sanfte Hände, die sich kühl in seine Haut gruben, erregten ihn mehr, als er wahrhaben wollte. Ebenso wie die Küsse.  
Und plötzlich war es ihm egal, was Richard haben mochte, denn solange er sich *so* verhielt, konnte es nicht allzu schlimm sein.  
Leider ließ Richard dann doch schon viel zu bald wieder von ihm ab, seine Hände ruhten allerdings weiterhin an Marks Hüften und er sah mit seinem üblichen, sanftmütigen Lächeln in dessen leicht gerötetes Gesicht herab.  
"Entschuldige..." Seine Stimme klang heißer, krächzend, geradezu so, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. "Ich hab... dich nur so sehr vermisst..."  
Mark starrte ihn eine Weile stutzig an, schüttelte dann befremdet über so viel Rührseligkeit den Kopf.

"Jaja... und sonst hast du keine Entschuldigung für die Auslutscherei eben?!", schmollte er, allerdings nicht wirklich böse, was das nachsichtigen Schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen zeigte, das langsam die Oberhand gewann.  
In dem Moment fiel alle Anspannung auf einen Schlag von Richard ab. Marks Talent, mit nur einem einzigen Satz die Stimmung aufzulockern und in eine gänzlich andere Richtung zu lenken, war einfach unbeschreiblich. Richards rechter Mundwinkel zog sich anzüglich nach oben. "Also 'auslutschen' ist wirklich eine ganz und gar exzellente Idee..." Während er sich betont langsam über die Lippen leckte, starrte er ziemlich deutlich auf eine bestimmte Stelle zwischen Marks Beinen, was diesem die Röte ins Gesicht trieb und ihn stammeln ließ.  
"La... lass das, du perverser Spinner!"  
Mark wollte schon empört von dannen stapfen, wurde aber reaktionsschnell von Richard am Arm gepackt und wieder zu diesem herumgedreht. Lange sahen sie sich nur stumm in die Augen, damit so viel mehr sagend als mit tausend Worten, bevor Richard sich einfach Marks Gesicht mit beiden Händen griff und ihn wieder küsste, noch intensiver und länger als die Male zuvor.  
Überwältigt vom Ansturm äußerer und innerer Empfindungen taumelte Mark ein paar Schritte zurück, bis er wieder gegen die Wand lehnte, die ihn stützen musste. Er hielt sich an Richards Oberarmen fest, krallte sich regelrecht in sie hinein, während dessen Zungenspitze durch seinen Mund tanzte, dabei keinen Winkel ausließ und Marks Zunge lockte schließlich am Spiel teilzunehmen.  
Als Richard seinen Körper eng an ihn presste und ihn somit zwischen sich und der Wand einquetschte, stöhnte Mark auf. Deutlich konnte er die Hände seines Freundes fühlen, die sich inzwischen wieder unter seiner Kleidung direkt auf seiner Haut befanden und zugleich zärtlich und doch unnachgiebig seine Brust entlangfuhren und ihm eine prickelnde Gänsehaut bescherten. Bevor Mark es so recht realisiert hatte, war eine der streichelnden Hände nach vorne gewandert und hatte den Knopf seiner Jeans geöffnet. Als er es endlich bemerkte, riss er die Augen auf. Richard wollte doch jetzt nicht etwa wirklich...?  
Ein erregtes Aufstöhnen entwich seinen Lippen, als er Richards Hand spürte, die sich in seine Unterhose geschlichen hatte, sein Glied umschloss und fest und fordernd massierte. Das beantwortete seine Frage ausreichend.  
Erfolglos stemmte er sich gegen Richards Arme, um von ihm loszukommen. Der hielt ihn aber einfach zu fest und hatte ihn außerdem noch im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes 'in der Hand'.  
Schließlich ließ Richard von seinen Lippen ab und wisperte an sein Ohr: "Bitte, zieh das T Shirt aus..."  
Mark reagierte ohne weiteres auf die Bitte, die schon mehr einem Befehl glich. Sein Freund hatte dabei immer noch seine Hand in Marks Hose. Er sah in die lustverhangenen Augen Richards, sah das liebevolle Lächeln, das Zufriedenheit ausstrahlte und beugte sich nun seinerseits vor, um Richard zu küssen.  
Als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, bekam er nur mit, wie Richard etwas an seinem Ohr flüsterte, das er nicht genau verstand. Mark meinte, etwas Weinerliches in der Stimme zu hören, und als er seinen Freund wieder ansah, bebte dieser tatsächlich leicht und hielt in den Streichelbewegungen inne.  
/Scheiße, was ist denn nun?/  
Kurzerhand verkreuzte Mark beide Arme hinter dem Rücken seines Freundes und presste ihn eng an sich. "Sch... was... wieso weinst du denn jetzt?", flüsterte er zögerlich und überfordert. Irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht ganz die Hilflosigkeit, die er in dem Moment verspürte, aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten.  
Richard zog schniefend die Nase hoch und wiederholte sein Genuschel von zuvor: "Ich bin einfach nur... gerade so unglaublich glücklich." Er schenkte Mark ein schräges Grinsen. "Da kommen mir halt immer die Tränen, entschuldige."  
Erleichterung überflog Marks Gesicht kurzzeitig und ließ sich dann darauf nieder. "Mann, du bist wirklich eine furchtbare Heulsuse!" Und er hatte sich schon Gedanken gemacht, es wäre sonstwas passiert!  
Über die vorwurfsvolle, genervte Tonlage musste Richard schmunzeln. "Also, irgendwie bist du ja süß, wenn du sauer auf mich bist..."  
Noch bevor sein Freund wegen der Titulierung als "süß" einen Anfall bekommen konnte, erstickte Richard gleich im Vorfeld jeglichen Protest mit einem langen Kuss und seiner Hand an Marks Schritt.  
"Ri...chard...", stöhnte der gedehnt, als er sich von Richards Lippen löste, um zu Luft zu kommen. Aber Richard dachte ja gar nicht daran ihn oder sein bestes Stück einfach freizugeben und grinste ihn nur diabolisch an. Doch dann ließ er plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung los und sah Mark fest in die Augen.  
Fahrig zog der ihn an sich heran, drückte seinen Freund an sich, um ihn wieder zu spüren und sich an ihm reiben zu können. Sein Körper schien wie elektrisiert. Er glaubte, bald in der Hitze, die ihn erfüllte, zu verglühen, wenn er nicht bald Erlösung fand. Wieso hatte Richard auch nur diese Wirkung auf ihn?!  
Stöhnend warf er den Kopf in den Nacken, während sein Freund seinen Rücken streichelte und das Reiben ihrer Unterleiber unterstützte. Mark konnte deutlich das Zeichen von Richards Erregung gegen seinen Bauch drücken spüren.  
"Ins Schlafzimmer", flüsterte Richard heißer neben seinem Ohr und erhielt Antwort in Form eines atemlosen Nickens.

Stolpernd, knutschend und sich keinesfalls voneinander lösend schafften es die beiden schließlich bis ins Schlafzimmer. Mark wunderte sich schon fast ein wenig, dass sie das überhaupt fertiggebracht hatten. Denn er selbst hatte den Eindruck als müssten seine Beine gleich unter dem Gewicht der Emotionen, die ihn überfluteten, nachgeben. Insgeheim beneidete er Richard für seine Stärke sich selbst und ihn auch noch in der Senkrechten zu halten. Unterwegs war Richard seinen Pullover losgeworden und nun pellten sie sich gegenseitig aus der Beinbekleidung – natürlich nicht ohne sich übermäßig viel dabei zu berühren.

Strahlend ließ Richard sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen und streckte die Arme nach Mark aus, der noch ein wenig unschlüssig nackt davorstand. Schließlich ergriff dieser jedoch die ihm dargebotenen Hände und ließ sich neben seinen Freund ins Laken plumpsen, grinste dabei schief zu ihm herüber. Er kam sich plötzlich wieder so unsicher und mit der Situation überfordert vor. Immer noch konnte er nicht fassen, dass er all diese Dinge wirklich mit einem Mann tat – einem Mann, den er eigentlich kaum kannte. Alles erschien ihm so surreal... aber niemals unangenehm...

Langsam ließ Richard seine Hände an Marks Seiten auf und ab gleiten, entlockte ihm dabei leise, zufriedene Seufzer. Den linken Arm unter die lange Haarpracht schiebend stützte sich dieser seitlich ab und betrachtete unter halbgeschlossenen Liedern Richard, der die ganze Zeit schon glückselig lächelte und schon wieder kleine Freudentränen in den Augenwinkeln hatte.  
Mark schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Dass sein Freund aber auch dermaßen emotional sein musste... Er lächelte unwillkürlich. Sein Freund... Richard...  
Marks Rechte streckte sich Richard entgegen, bis die Fingerspitzen schließlich dessen weiche Haut berührten. Bewundernd strichen sie die sich erkennbar abzeichnenden Muskeln nach.  
"Mann, so Muckis hätte ich auch mal gerne...", murmelte Mark halb bewundernd, halb neidisch und spürte das Blut in seine Wangen schießen, als er Richards sanftes, dunkles Lachen vernahm.  
Mist! Das hatte er doch nicht etwa schon wieder laut gesagt?! Wieso passierte ihm das bei Richard nur ständig... dass er sich so wenig im Griff hatte?  
Eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf hielt für ihn die Antwort auf all die Wieso-Weshalb-Warum-Fragen in Bezug auf Richard parat, aber er wollte sie nicht hören, wollte das böse "L-Wort" nicht hören, das immer noch etwas Erschreckendes, in gewisser Weise Endgültiges an sich hatte.  
"Du kannst gerne meine Hantelbank benutzen, wann immer es dir beliebt", vernahm er Richards belustigte Stimme.  
Mensch! Musste sich dieser Typ immer über ihn lustig machen – vor allem, wenn sie grade zusammen im Bett waren?! [1]  
Er rückte näher an Richard heran und hauchte rau an dessen Ohr: "Sei ruhig... und küss mich lieber."  
Richards Grinsen zog sich nun von einem Ohr zum anderen hin. Dann spürte Mark wie weiche, feuchte Lippen die seinen berührten. Eine Zunge strich das warme Fleisch entlang und Zähne nagten provozierend an Marks Oberlippe, zerrten daran. Grinsend öffnete Mark endlich den Mund, um Richard Einlass zu gewähren.  
Wieder konnte er es nicht fassen, dass ein einfacher Kuss so dermaßen starke Empfindungen bei ihm auszulösen vermochte. Wie konnte etwas, das man Pärchen ständig auf offener Straße praktizieren sah, solch eine stimulierende Wirkung haben? Oder war das nur bei ihm so? Weil er süchtig nach Richards süßen Küssen war?  
Er stöhnte schon beinahe, als Richard begann sein Mundreich zu erobern, sich mit der Zunge an seiner zu reiben.  
/Wahnsinn. Dieser Mann ist Wahnsinn!/  
Unbewusst drängte er sich und insbesondere seinen Unterleib noch mehr ihm entgegen.  
/Richard... Richard.../

Besagter Wahnsinnsmann trennte ihre Lippen kurz, um stöhnend nach Luft zu schnappen. Überdeutlich spürte er Marks Erektion an seinem Unterbauch reiben, was ihn noch mehr anstachelte. Als sich die schlanken Arme seines Freundes auch noch um seinen Hals legten, schlang er die seinen um dessen Hüften und hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt.  
Fast glaubte er sein Verstand müsse aussetzen, weil Mark ihm unverhofft schon wieder so nahe war. Ihr erstes und einziges Mal schien ihm Ewigkeiten her, obgleich er sich an jedes Detail erinnerte. Ihm kam es vor, als habe er jahrelang gedarbt, dabei waren seitdem erst wenige Tage vergangen. Doch sein Hunger nach Mark wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde und die kurzzeitige aber dennoch viel zu lange Abstinenz hatte nicht unwesentlich dazu beigetragen.  
"Ma~ark..."  
Er konnte das Stöhnen nicht mehr länger unterdrücken. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, sich damit vor seinem Freund bloßzustellen.  
Hände fuhren fahrig durch Richards lockiges Haar, streichelten und zupften wie schon beim ersten Mal. Ein Bein drängte sich zwischen die von Richard und rieb sich an dessen Glied. Jede Stelle, die Mark berührte, jagte von dort ausgehend kleine, elektrisierende Schauer durch seinen erhitzten Körper. Er merkte wie er sich seinem Höhepunkt schneller näherte als beabsichtigt. Wenn er nicht schnell etwas unternahm, dann...  
"Ich... Mark... Maaaark!!"

Richard bog den Rücken durch, bäumte sich Mark entgegen und verteilte das Ergebnis seines vorzeitigen Orgasmus' auf ihnen beiden und der Bettwäsche.  
Keuchend rang er nach Atem und sah beschämt auf seinen Unterleib herab.  
"Scheiße...", murmelte er heißer. Das war ihm ja schon seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert. Wie peinlich!! Was musste Mark jetzt nur denken?!  
Der kicherte jedoch nur ein wenig, streichelte Richard ein paar verschwitzte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Als Richard aufsah, blickte er direkt in ein sanftmütiges Lächeln, dass er von Mark anscheinend nur im Bett zu sehen bekam, da sein geliebter Freund wohl ansonsten fast ausschließlich launisch und missmutig zu sein pflegte.  
Zerknirscht sah er in dessen Augen und kam sich wie der erbärmlichste Liebhaber der nördlichen Hemisphäre vor. "Tut mir leid. Du bist gar nicht ge..."  
"Doch, ich bin auf meine Kosten gekommen", unterbrach ihn Mark. Er grinste schief und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann rappelte sich auf und fahndete nach seinen Klamotten.  
Richard glaubte aus allen Wolken zu fallen.  
"He! Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?" Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er leicht panisch klang.

Mark, der gerade Feuchttücher entdeckt hatte und damit die Spuren ihres Intermezzos von seinem Körper beseitigte, während er gleichzeitig einhändig in seine Boxershorts zu schlüpfen versuchte, hielt in seinen Bemühungen inne und sah verständnislos zu Richard hinüber.  
"Heim", meinte er dann, als sei das das Logischste auf der Welt. "Es wird Zeit. Ich komm sonst zu spät zum Abendessen." Sein kritischer Blick wanderte zu Richards silbernem Radiowecker, dessen Leuchtziffern ihm verkündeten, dass es bereits nach halb acht war. Er kam auch jetzt schon zu spät...  
Als er sich die enge Jeans über die Hüften zog, fluchte er leise und Richard lachte ihn laut aus.  
"Tja..." Ein schelmisches Perlweiß Grinsen leuchtete Mark entgegen, als er den Kopf hob, um dieses schadenfroh grinsende Wesen mit Blicken zu erdolchen. "Es sieht so aus, als wärst du hier noch nicht ganz fertig..."  
Lasziv rekelte sich Richard in den Laken und zwinkerte Mark aufreizend zu.  
Der knurrte verhalten und wendete sich wieder ab.  
"Ach, sei ruhig! Das geht schon wieder weg, ich denke einfach an Mathe... – hmpf!"

Ohne, dass er es gemerkt hatte, war Richard hinter ihn getreten und hatte ihn mit sich zurück ins Bett gerissen.  
Er wollte ihn böse anfunkeln, sah dann aber den waffenscheinpflichtigen Bettelblick seines Freundes.  
"Bitte...", flüsterte Richard und fuhr mit seinen schlanken Fingern Marks Gesichtskonturen entlang, legte seine Hand beinahe andächtig auf die zarte Wange seines ganz und gar nicht zarten Geliebten. "Ich will, dass du mit mir schläfst..."

Mark hustete fassungslos über so viel Freimütigkeit und sah ihn von der Seite her an. "Ich... ich weiß nicht..."  
Nach einem Moment scheinbar intensivster Überlegungen grinste er jedoch. "Nur, wenn ich oben liegen darf!"

Richard widerstand nur knapp der Versuchung sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn zu klatschen. Mark kannte sich ja nun wirklich nicht im Geringsten mit schwulen Floskeln aus. Allerdings war er aber auch bis vor acht Tagen noch Jungfrau gewesen und hatte sich für heterosexuell gehalten. Richard schmunzelte. So gesehen hatte er wirklich kein Recht ihm seine Unwissenheit übelzunehmen.  
"Dummerchen", mokierte er sich in amüsiertem Tonfall und tätschelte seinem Freund väterlich die Wange. "Ich hab gefragt, ob *du* mit *mir* schlafen willst. Das heißt bereits, dass du 'oben' liegst." Er lachte laut auf.

Mark starrte ihn dümmlich an. "Ach so?!" Wieso mussten diese Schwulen aber auch noch so eine komische Geheimsprache haben? War es nicht so schon schwer genug?! Und weshalb konnte Richard nicht gleich richtig direkt sein, wenn er eh schon kein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen schien?!  
Lachend und kitzelnd fiel er über Richard her, wanderte mit geschickten Fingern immer tiefer an dem äußerst ansehnlichen Oberkörper seines Freundes herab, der sich glucksend unter ihm verbog, und packte ihn schließlich ohne Vorwarnung im Schritt.  
"Maaark... nicht...!"  
Richard keuchte erschrocken. Wollte Mark ihn etwa wieder verfrüht kommen lassen? Wie unfair konnte dieser Kerl eigentlich sein?! Und jetzt giggelte dieser Typ auch noch schadenfroh! So ein Penner!!  
Forsch griffen Richards Hände nach Marks Hose, um ihn erneut daraus zu befreien. Dieses Mal weniger zärtlich, dafür umso eiliger, beseitigte er die störenden Textilien, zog dessen nackten Körper dicht an seinen und grinste Mark ins Gesicht. "Flucht unmöglich, Hübscher...", stellte er mit verführerischem Augenaufschlag fest.

Mark schluckte trocken, als er die Entschlossenheit in den haselnussfarbenen Augen sah. Langsam nickte er, richtete sich dann soweit es Richards Umarmung zuließ auf, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.  
Erkundend fuhr er Richards Oberkörper auf und ab, wagte sich schließlich wieder tiefer und neckte die Innenseiten der Oberschenkel mit hauchzarten Berührungen seiner Fingerspitzen. Richard wand sich mit fliehendem Atem hilflos unter ihm. Marks herber Geruch umhüllte ihn und das sachte Liebkosen brachte ihn immer mehr an den Rand absoluter Ekstase. Mit geschlossenen Augen tastete er zu der oberen Schublade seines Nachttischs, zog sie mit zittrigen Fingern auf und stocherte erfolglos auf der Suche nach Kondomen und Gleitgel darin herum. Schließlich gab er es ein wenig verstimmt auf.  
Doch gleich darauf fühlte er Hände, die ihm durchs Haar streichelten und vernahm ein warmes Lachen. Ein kramendes Geräusch drang an sein Gehör und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, dass Mark bereits dabei war unsicher eines der Kondome zu betrachten, dessen Verpackung er wohl gerade aufgerissen hatte.  
Erst fragte er sich noch, weshalb Mark so unerträglich lange brauchte und das Präservativ erst von allen Seiten beäugte, bis er sich mit dessen hilflosem Blick konfrontiert sah. Da leuchtete auch Richard endlich ein, dass sein erst seit kurzem nicht mehr ganz unschuldiger Freund schlichtweg keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das Kondom aufrollen musste. Und es war ihm sichtlich peinlich.  
Nachsichtig schmunzelnd nahm er es ihm aus der Hand und streifte es Mark langsam über, ließ sich dann die Tube Gleitgel reichen und verteilte großzügig einen Teil des Inhalts auf Marks Penis.  
Der stöhnte bei jeder Berührung unterdrückt auf. Er war schon dermaßen erregt, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Als Richard endlich fertig war, sah er herab in dessen liebevolles Lächeln, das ihn sich fast vergessen ließ.

Nachdem Mark auf seinen Finger vorbeugend auch von dem Gel aufgetragen hatte, versuchte er sich zu konzentrieren und daran zu erinnern, was Richard getan hatte, um ihn auf die Vereinigung vorzubereiten.  
Sein Zeigefinger tastete beinahe schüchtern zwischen den Pobacken seines Freundes entlang, fand schließlich, was er gesucht hatte, und versenkte sich darin. In dem Moment vernahm er von Richard ein Schnurren und musste selbst leise kichern. Durch diese Reaktion ermutigt, ließ er bald darauf einen zweiten und dritten Finger folgen, spreizte sie, um Richard zu weiten.  
Er zog seine Hand wieder zurück und schob Richards aufgestellte Beine auseinander, rückte näher an seinen Geliebten heran und drang schließlich langsam in ihn ein. Er erinnerte sich noch zu genau an den Schmerz, den er in diesem Moment hatte aushalten müssen, was ihn davor bewahrte hier unvorsichtig zu sein und Richard etwa das Gleiche zuzumuten. Angespannt beobachtete er dessen Gesicht, das jedoch noch keinerlei Anzeichen von Unbehagen zeigte.  
Vorsichtig schob er sich weiter in den willigen Leib unter sich, streichelte dabei sanft mit einer Hand über Richards Bauch.

Dieser stöhnte erregt.  
/So gut... so unendlich gut.../  
Ungeduldig bewegte er sich Marks Schoß entgegen, wollte er die völlige Vereinigung schneller herbeiführen und vertiefen. Als er Marks Männlichkeit schließlich gänzlich in sich aufgenommen hatte, seufzte er zufrieden auf.

Mark bemerkte Richards Initiative mit ein wenig Verwunderung, ließ sich dadurch jedoch nicht davon abhalten einen langsamen, übervorsichtigen Rhythmus vorzugeben, der seinen Freund in den Wahnsinn trieb.  
Verzweifelt wand sich Richard unter ihm, krallte sich schmerzhaft in Marks Hüften, um ihn näher zu ziehen und dessen Bewegungen zu beschleunigen.  
Immer wieder liebkosten Marks Fingerspitzen Richards ausgeprägte Bauchmuskulatur, wanderten dessen Seiten entlang und kitzelten ihn unter den kurzen Rippen.

Richard war gefangen zwischen Kichern und leidenschaftlichem Stöhnen. Was Mark hier mit ihm machte war die reinste Qual. Jedoch eine süße Qual, die er gerne ertrug – zu der er gerne etwas beitrug...  
Immer noch schienen ihm Marks Bewegungen in ihm viel zu vorsichtig und langsam, obwohl sie das Tempo schon erheblich gesteigert hatten.  
"Schneller...", flüsterte er in Marks Ohr, als sich dieser zu einem Kuss herunterbeugte.

Mark leistete der Bitte Folge und steigerte die Geschwindigkeit, wenn auch dermaßen bedächtig, dass Richard zu zergehen glaubte. Immer mehr hatte dieser das Gefühl von innen heraus zu verglühen, ausgehend von der Stelle, die Mark immer wieder in ihm berührte. Vor seinen Augen führten bunte Punkte einen wilden Tanz auf, beinahe so, als befände er sich im Innern eines gigantischen Kaleidoskops.  
Die Sicherheit, mit der Mark diesen speziellen Punkt in ihm traf, der Richard absolute Ekstase schenkte und ihn besonders schnell seinem Höhepunkt entgegentrieb, obwohl Mark das doch zum ersten Mal machte, stellte für Richard den Beweis dar, dass er in Mark wirklich ein absolutes Naturtalent entdeckt hatte.

Mark hatte die Augen genießerisch geschlossen, öffnete sie nun halb und sah in das leicht gerötete Gesicht seines Geliebten. Richard sah verliebt zu ihm auf und lächelte wieder so furchtbar sanft, dass Mark meinte, sein Herzschlag müsse aussetzen.  
Er streckte seine Finger nach dem Gesicht seines Freundes aus und fuhr dessen markante aber dennoch nicht zu kantige Züge nach, blieb an dessen Lippen hängen, um sie ebenfalls nachzuzeichnen. Das entlockte Richard ein Kichern, dessen Beben sich durch die Verbindung ihrer Körper auf Mark übertrug und ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihm auslöste.  
Das Gefühl in Richard zu sein war so phantastisch, wie er es sich nie vorgestellt hätte. Und er konnte sich wirklich eine Menge vorstellen!  
Die heiße Enge, die ihn umgab, raubte ihm den Verstand. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich davon abhalten sich mit schnellen, heftigen Stößen rasch Erleichterung von den süßen Qualen zu verschaffen. Das alles war schließlich viel zu angenehm, um so ein übereiltes Ende zu finden. Er schmunzelte ob der Widersprüchlichkeit seiner Gedanken und Gefühle.  
Dass es Richard ebenfalls nicht leicht fiel geduldig zu bleiben, merkte Mark sehr wohl, doch er spürte auch, dass es besser war, vorsichtig zu sein.

Als Richard ihm seine Hände entgegenstreckte, ergriff er sie und hauchte feine Küsse auf deren Innenseiten. Das Seufzen, das Richard ihm dafür schenkte, war ein Laut, den Mark überaus genoss. Er legte sich Richards Hände wieder um die Hüften und hielt sich dann auch an dessen Seiten fest, um sich sicherer in ihm bewegen zu können.  
Inzwischen waren seine Hemmungen bezüglich einer weniger sanften Behandlung Richards fast vollständig verschwunden, weggetragen vom Feuer in ihm. Er presste sich zügellos in den Körper unter sich, nahm dessen Bewegungen und Laute im Rausch der Sinne kaum noch wahr. Mit zwei abschließenden Stößen ergoss er sich in Richard, während er laut dessen Namen rief. Erschöpft bewegte er sich noch so lange weiter in seinem Freund, bis dieser bald darauf seinem Beispiel folgte und ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt erlebte.

Schachmatt lagen die beiden aufeinander, immer noch miteinander verbunden.  
Mit fahrigen Bewegungen streichelte Richard den Rücken seines Geliebten und lächelte selig. Er fühlte sich so grenzenlos glücklich, dass er nicht wusste, wie er seine Gefühle in Worte fassen sollte. Aber vermutlich hätte jedes Wort nur die angenehm kuschelige Atmosphäre zerstört.  
Als sich Mark regte und bewegen wollte, hielt er ihn entschieden fest und ignorierte dessen mürrisches Knurren.

"Toll, wegen dir hab ich jetzt das Abendessen verpasst. Meine Mutter wird mich wieder schennen und mir das tagelang vorhalten..."  
Richard schmunzelte und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. "Mein *armer* Kleiner!", sagte er und es klang kein bisschen bedauernd oder gar reumütig. Stattdessen schlang er die Arme fester um den schmalen Körper, so als wolle er ihn nie wieder loslassen.

"Ja, mach nur so weiter, dann hast du bald ein Erstickungsopfer auf dir liegen!", keuchte Mark und röchelte demonstrativ.  
Richard seufzte wehleidig. Wie konnte man nur so dermaßen unromantisch sein?!  
Zögerlich lockerte er die Umklammerung. Er spürte kurz darauf Mark aus sich gleiten und bedauerte diese Trennung ihrer beiden Körper, die seiner Ansicht nach doch so sehr zusammengehörten.  
Mark stand schnell auf, um das benutzte Kondom zu beseitigen und sich die Hände an den praktischen Feuchttüchern abzuwischen.  
"Bitte...", wisperte Richard schwach, weil er nicht daran glaubte ihn überzeugen zu können. "Warum übernachtest du nicht hier?"  
Sein beschwörender, unwiderstehlicher Blick traf einen darauf nicht vorbereiteten und folglich völlig hilflosen Mark.

"Arrg!" Mark verzog gequält das Gesicht. "Das ist unfair! Guck mich nicht so an!!"  
Nach einigen weiteren Blicken in die Haselnussaugen und das flehende, offene Gesicht, ließ sich Mark resignierend mit dem Gesicht voran in das Kissen sinken.  
"Also gut", nuschelte er durch die Federn hindurch. "Aber ich ruf daheim an, damit die sich keine Gedanken machen... oder sich meine folgende Strafe in Grenzen hält."

Richards Herz machte einen Sprung. /Er bleibt über Nacht! Er bleibt tatsächlich über Nacht!!/  
Er lachte vergnügt auf und beruhigte dann seinen Freund.  
"Selbstverständlich", meinte er sanft und griff dann nach dem Apparat auf seinem Nachttisch. "Hier, willst du es gleich machen? Dann hast du es hinter dir und wir können endlich schlafen. Ich bin nämlich unheimlich müde – und drei mal darfst du raten, wer daran Schuld ist..!"  
Er probierte seinen vorwurfsvollsten Blick, scheiterte aber, weil er anfangen musste zu lachen, besonders nachdem Mark ihn angesehen hatte, als sei er nicht mehr ganz koscher. "Ja, klar. Jetzt bin *ich* wieder dran Schuld, dass du Lüstling über mich hergefallen bist!"  
Sich betont hochnäsig ein paar violette Strähnen aus der Stirn blasend, verschränkte er die Arme vor der nackten Brust und sah abschätzend auf Richard herab. Dann nahm er ihm das Telefon ab und wählte die Nummer seiner Eltern.  
Als sich am anderen Ende seine Mutter meldete, erklärte er ihr, dass er bei einem Freund übernachte. Er habe sich beim Sport verausgabt, sei müde und habe schon gegessen, sie müsse sich also keine Sorgen machen.  
Richard musste sich während des Telefonats dermaßen das Lachen verkneifen, dass nach dessen Beendigung alles aus ihm herausbrach. Mark sah ihn an, als habe er Hannibal Lecter vor sich.  
"Was ist denn so lustig, hä?!", fragte er genervt, während er ihm den Apparat zurückgab.  
Richard gluckste immer noch vor sich her.  
"Spo... Sport!", brachte er schließlich schweratmend heraus und brach gleich darauf wieder lachend zusammen.  
Mark blinzelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wieso? Als was würdest du das denn sonst bezeichnen? – Und außerdem... hab ich davor auch noch Karate Training gehabt, also sei endlich ruhig!"  
Er grabschte sich beleidigt das einzige Kopfkissen im Bett und machte es sich von Richard weggedreht bequem auf dem großen Doppelbett. Vorsichtig schmiegte sich Richard von hinten an. "Bist du sauer auf mich?", flüsterte er leise in Marks Ohr.  
"Blödsinn...", knurrte der unhöflich zurück und Richard grinste breit. "Du kannst einfach nicht nett zu mir sein, oder?! Das widerspricht all deinen Grundsätzen, hab ich Recht?"  
Mark grunzte verärgert. "Ach, lass mich doch schlafen, du schwuler, sexgeiler Friseur!"  
Richard umarmte ihn lachend und küsste ihm den Nacken, freute sich über die Gänsehaut, die er Mark damit bescherte. "Und was bist du?", hauchte er kokett direkt an dessen Ohr.  
"Zumindest bin ich kein Friseur!", verteidigte sich Mark, rückte sich auf dem Kissen zurecht und schloss die Augen, nur um keine fünf Minuten später bereits selig zu schlummern.

\-----

**Begriffserklärungen:**

giggeln: rheinhessisch für "kichern", "lachen" (Hier merkt man die Verwandtschaft der Dialekte mit der englischen Sprache ^^°)

schennen: rheinhessisch für "schimpfen"

**Kommentar:**

[1] siehe "Haarspaltereien" *g*

\-----

Erstveröffentlichung: 16.04.2005  
Veröffentlichung korrigierte und überarbeitete Fassung: 26.01.2011


	3. Die Meinung der Anderen

# SPLISS

## Kapitel 3: Die Meinung der Anderen

Mark hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wann Richard am nächsten Morgen aufgestanden war, um runter zur Arbeit zu gehen. Als er nämlich aufwachte, war es bereits nach zehn und er lag alleine im Bett. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich mehr darüber wundern sollte, dass er so lange geschlafen hatte – denn eigentlich war bei ihm immer spätestens um acht Schluss mit der Bettruhe, vor allem wenn er so früh wie am Tag zuvor bereits im Bett gewesen war – oder darüber, dass Richard ihn nicht geweckt hatte, bevor er weggegangen war.  
Allerdings war beides nach genauerer Betrachtung gar nicht mehr *so* verwunderlich. Ersteres – das lange Schlafen – ließ sich nämlich dadurch erklären, dass er sonst auch nicht mehrere Stunden der rhythmischen Bettgymnastik frönte, wie er und Richard am Abend und in der Nacht zuvor. Wenn er recht darüber nachdachte, hatte er wohl auch gar nicht *so* viel Schlaf bekommen, weshalb es eigentlich eher verwunderlich war, dass er sich fit und erholt fühlte und nicht völlig ausgelaugt. Er konnte grade noch das "The Power of Love" unterdrücken, das sich in dem Moment in seinem Kopf intonierte. So weit kam es noch, dass ihm irgendwelche schwule 80er-Jahre-Musik in der Birne rumschwirrte – es reichte schließlich schon, wenn das bereits ein ganz bestimmter, schwuler Friseur tat.  
Und letzteres erklärte sich wohl dadurch, dass Richard einfach zu sehr Gentleman war, als dass er Mark den dringend benötigten Schlaf nicht gönnen und ihn wegen solcher Lappalien – wie etwa der Tatsache, dass er zur Arbeit musste – wecken würde. Mark war es ja im Prinzip egal, auch wenn er Richards absolut seltsamen, viel zu höflichen Charakter immer noch nicht verstand. Da er daran allerdings ohnehin nichts ändern konnte, tat er es nur mit einem Schulterzucken ab.

Auf dem Küchentisch fand Mark neben einer roten Rose, von der er sich fragte, wo Richard die auf die Schnelle herbekommen hatte, eine Notiz auf einem furchtbar tuntig‑rosanen Zettel. Kopfschüttelnd stellte er erneut fest, dass Richard sich wirklich nicht die geringste Mühe gab seine Homosexualität auch nur ansatzweise zu kaschieren. Wieso hatte Mark eigentlich so lange am Offensichtlichen gezweifelt?! – Vermutlich deshalb, weil es einfach *zu* offensichtlich gewesen war. Er hatte immer die irrige Ansicht vertreten, dass es solche wandelnden Klischees gar nicht geben konnte und Richard einfach einen etwas fragwürdigen Sinn für Humor unterstellt – den dieser ja auch zweifelsohne trotzdem besaß!  
Richards Notiz auf dem in eindeutiger Farbe gehaltenen Blatt Papier begann mit Liebesbekundungen, die Mark errötend den Kopf schütteln ließen. Weiter schrieb er, dass Mark ruhig im Bett bleiben könnte, bis er zurück von der Arbeit käme. Tss! *Das* würde diesem Kerl natürlich grade so passen, diesem alten Lüstling!!  
Er könnte natürlich auch erst in Ruhe frühstücken. In der Küche würde er sicher fündig werden. Heute würde er – Richard – versuchen um 16 Uhr Schluss machen, und würde sich freuen, wenn Mark dann bei ihm "vorbeikommen und kommen" würde.  
Eine Mischung aus Scham und Verärgerung ließ Marks Wangen in einer gesunden Farbe aufflammen. Dieser unmögliche, sexgeile, schwule Friseur!!  
Er musste sich wirklich stark beherrschen mit dem rosanen Stück Papier nicht das Gleiche zu machen wie Tom ständig mit einem von Jerrys zahlreichen Tagebüchern. [1]  
Stattdessen notierte er aber nur auf der Rückseite, dass er möglicherweise *vorbei*kommen werde – wenn Richard sich benahm.

Einer ausgiebigen Dusche folgte eine Schnitzeljagd quer durch Richards Wohnung, die erschreckenderweise kein bisschen tuntig oder kitschig sondern viel zu normal und geschmackvoll eingerichtet war, nach seinen Klamotten. Diese waren irgendwie kreuz und quer über mehrere Zimmer verstreut und befanden sich zum Teil an den unmöglichsten Orten. Im Eifer des Gefechts und vor wilder Leidenschaft entflammt, hatten sie wohl ungeahnte Wurftalente entwickelt.  
Aus dem Gebäude schlich Mark sich durch den Hinterausgang. Er musste schließlich der Belegschaft des "Beautiful Hair" nicht noch bestätigen, was die bestimmt ohnehin schon wusste. Außerdem hatte er keinen Bock wissend von Richards Angestellten angegrinst zu werden, wenn er aus dessen Wohnung in den Salon trat, oder vom Meister höchstselbst möglicherweise noch vor versammelter Mannschaft abgeknutscht zu werden. Richard traute er so eine Dummheit nämlich ohne weiteres zu und er legte nun wirklich keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf für Wochen *das* Gesprächsthema im Ort zu sein.  
Immerhin hatte Mark aber noch so viel Anstand besessen das Bett wieder einigermaßen herzurichten, auch wenn Richard es ohnehin würde neu beziehen müssen, denn die letzte Nacht hatte unweigerlich ihre Spuren darauf hinterlassen. Es übertraf sogar noch wie sie das Hotelbett in Berlin zugerichtet hatten, was wirklich schon ein wahres Kunststück darstellte.

Der vorherige Abend war so ganz und gar nicht nach Marks Vorstellungen verlaufen. Nicht, dass er ihn nicht genossen hätte, aber die geplante Aussprache war in Taten und nicht in Worten erfolgt. Allein beim Gedanken daran was sie statt reden alles getan hatten, wurde Mark hochrot – ein neuer Dauerzustand bei ihm, wie es schien. So konnte das doch nicht weitergehen, oder?! Das war doch nicht normal!! Sie hatten sich gerade mal acht Tage nicht gesehen und waren wie ausgehungerte Tiere übereinander hergefallen. Sein Verstand hatte nahezu augenblicklich ausgesetzt, als Richard ihn berührt und geküsst hatte.  
Sein Gesicht hatte immer noch eine sehr gesunde Farbe, als er endlich gegen elf zu Hause ankam. Er schaffte es glücklicherweise unbehelligt in sein Zimmer im ersten Stock. Dass ihm weder seine Eltern noch seine Schwester über den Weg liefen, grenzte schon fast an ein Wunder, da seine Verwandtschaft ersten und zweiten Grades sonst ein schier untrügliches Gespür zu haben schien, wenn er zu spät kam oder sonstwas ausgefressen hatte. Außerdem besaßen sie auch noch ein erschreckendes Talent ihn so zu verhören, dass ihm mindestens ein beschämendes Detail herausrutschte. Dass es sonst eigentlich nicht Marks Art war bei Freunden zu nächtigen, würde selbst seinen ignoranten Alten mal irgendwann auffallen... Allerdings hoffte er immer noch, dass seine kleine Notlüge vom Vorabend ihn ausreichend decken würde.

Bis zur Mittagszeit packte Mark es noch ein ganzes Stück in seinem "Lernplan" voranzukommen. Trotzdem war er absolut im Rückstand, denn *natürlich* hatte er mal wieder viel zu spät mit Lernen angefangen.  
Er hatte schon fast wieder vergessen, dass ihm seine fadenscheinige Erklärung für seine Übernachtung bei Richard Sorgen bereitet hatte, als seine Mutter ihn zum Essen rief. Seine Abwesenheit am Vorabend stand jedoch gar nicht zur Debatte. Trotzdem kam es dann allerdings zu einer Unterhaltung, die ihm gehörig auf den Magen schlug.

"Gestern hab ich übrigens die Gitte im Ort mit ihrer Tochter gesehen", setzte Marks Mutter an.  
"Du meinst die lesbische Tochter?", fragte Sabine nach, während sie scheinbar beiläufig ihr Schnitzel zersäbelte. Damit hatte sie es geschafft die Erzählung ihrer Mutter zu unterbrechen und die Unterhaltung in eine gänzlich andere Richtung zu lenken, ohne es vermutlich überhaupt zu wollen.  
"Sei bloß ruhig!", mahnte ihr Vater sie, als er sah, wie sich seine Frau an ihrem letzten Bissen zu verschlucken begann und sich langsam grünlich verfärbte. "Reg deine Mutter nicht so auf!"  
Dass Mark in dem Moment auch seine Kartoffel im Halse steckenblieb, schien glücklicherweise niemandem aufzufallen.  
"Was ist denn schon dabei?", meinte zu Marks Erstaunen seine Schwester. Sie war offenbar die Einzige am Tisch, die die ganze Sache völlig kalt zu lassen schien, denn während die anderen bereits das Essen weitestgehend eingestellt hatten, mampfte sie fröhlich weiter – wie immer. "Das ist doch heutzutage nun echt nix Außergewöhnliches mehr."  
Die restlichen Anwesenden starrten sie mehr oder minder entgeistert an und Mark guckte vermutlich am blödesten bei dieser Bemerkung.  
Schließlich zuckte ihr Vater mit den Schultern und meinte an seine Frau gewandt: "Was kümmert's dich, ist ja schließlich nicht deine Tochter..."

Von einem Moment auf den anderen schien es Mark, als habe sein Essen jeglichen Geschmack verloren. Er hatte sich ja schon gedacht, wie seine werten Erzeuger zu Homosexualität standen, hatte sich aber bisher dazu nie Gedanken machen müssen. Es nun so deutlich aus ihrem Mund zu hören, war wieder etwas ganz Anderes – vor allem, wenn man plötzlich selbst zum Kreis der Verdächtigen gehörte...  
Dann passierte jedoch etwas, womit Mark nie im Leben gerechnet hätte: seine Schwester ergriff Partei für ihn – wenn auch auf ihre eigene, verquere Art und Weise...  
"Und was würdet ihr tun, wenn ich statt mit einem Kerl mit 'ner Frau ankommen würde?" Bine sah provozierend von einem Elternteil zum anderen, das Kinn kampflustig gereckt, und erhielt auch prompt Antwort.  
Immer noch kauend meinte ihr Vater in erschreckend ruhigem, besonnenem Ton: "Nun... ich würde sagen: 'Du hast meinen Segen, aber bitte verlass mein Haus!'"  
So schnell, wie schon lange nicht mehr, war Mark mit seinem Mittagessen fertig und flüchtete zurück in sein Zimmer.  
Wieso war er denn so geschockt?! Er kannte die Einstellung seiner Alten zu dem Thema doch. Weshalb machte es ihm jetzt auf einmal so viel aus?! Die Antwort war so simpel wie beschämend: Weil es ihn nun auch betraf! Zuvor war ihm das alles egal gewesen, weil es ihn nicht tangiert hatte. Wie schnell sich doch von einem Moment auf den anderen die Welt auf den Kopf stellen konnte. Vielleicht war das hier jetzt ja auch die gerechte Strafe für sein bisheriges Desinteresse und seine Parteilosigkeit bezüglich dieses Themas...

Von den unerfreulichen Enthüllungen beim Mittagessen konnte sich Mark beim nachmittäglichen Sondertraining in seinem Karate-Club erholen. Samstags fand nur immer zu besonderen Gelegenheiten Training statt. Das war in diesem Fall der am nächsten Tag anstehende Wettkampf im Kata-Laufen.  
Mark hatte seine ganze Konzentration auf die korrekte Ausführung und Abfolge der Techniken der von ihm gewählten Formen bei dieser Art des Kampfes gegen mehrere unsichtbare Gegner aufzuwenden, so dass ihm keine Zeit blieb sein Hirn mit zermürbenden Gedanken über die Einstellung seiner Eltern in Bezug auf seine sexuelle Orientierung zu belasten. Dabei schienen "mehrere unsichtbare Gegner" sinnbildlich für seine derzeitige Gefühls- und Lebenssituation zu sein. Er hatte sowohl mit seinen eigenen Dämonen zu ringen – aber auch mit denen, die andere ihm aufbürdeten. "Gegner", die er nicht unbedingt sehen – aber sehr wohl spüren – konnte.  
Als sein Trainer Michael um Punkt vier Uhr das Training für beendet erklärte, hatte sich Mark abreagiert und fühlte sich wesentlich besser als noch wenige Stunden zuvor. Und nach einer raschen Dusche in der Sporthalle machte er sich nahezu unbeschwert auf den Weg zu Richard.

Das "Beautiful Hair" war wieder einmal bestens besucht. Kein Wunder, wie sich Mark im Stillen dachte, lohnte sich der Besuch doch schon alleine, um den "most sexy hairdresser alive" zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Mark sah sich eine Weile im Laden um, konnte seinen Freund jedoch nirgends erblicken. Nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand kam er zu dem Schluss, dass Richard vermutlich bereits mit der Arbeit fertig war. Immerhin hatte er ja in seinem peinlichen Brief an Mark verkündet, dass er um vier Feierabend machen wollen, oder?!  
Grinsend machte er sich auf den Weg zu der kotzgrünen Tür, die das Portal zu Richards privaten Gemächern darstellte. Er leckte sich in Vorfreude über die Lippen, während er sich lebhaft an den leckeren Empfang erinnerte, den Richard ihm am Tag zuvor bereitet hatte, als er plötzlich so unerwartet bei ihm in der Wohnung gestanden hatte. In dem Augenblick spürte er eine kühle Hand an seiner Schulter und zuckte ein wenig erschrocken zusammen. Als er zur Seite sah, erblickte er Gabi, die nun glockenhell lachte, weil er so schreckhaft war. Schmollend verzog er den Mund und sie lachte nur noch mehr, brachte unter Kichern ein "süüüüüß" hervor.  
"Was ist?", knurrte er so unfreundlich wie möglich. Wieso mussten sich die Leute immer so über ihn lustig machen und ihn – zu allem Überfluss – auch noch als 'süüüüüß' bezeichnen? Er war nicht süß, verdammt noch mal, warum zum Henker bekam er das also ständig unterstellt, hä?!  
Die dunkelhaarige Friseuse nahm Marks offensichtliche Verärgerung jedoch nur mit einem weiteren Schmunzeln hin. Dass er so knurrig auf die Bezeichnung "süß" reagiert hatte, machte ihn nur *noch* süßer, denn das zeigte ihr – so war sie der festen Überzeugung –, dass er es als Schmeichelei empfand, so betitelt zu werden, und aus reiner Verlegenheit dann so abweisend reagierte.

"Richard ist in der Teeküche", meinte sie schließlich leise mit ihrem freundlichsten Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Mark sah sie stutzig an. Woher wusste sie...?  
Gabi schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn sie erläuterte: "Na, du wolltest doch gerade da rüber, in seine Wohnung, oder nicht?!"  
Mark blinzelte ein wenig ertappt und versuchte erfolglos sein Erröten zu verhindern, als er auch schon von Gabi am Arm gepackt und nach rechts in Richtung einer weiteren kotzgrünen Tür gezogen wurde. Der Anteil an Farben, die in diesem Salon an Erbrochenes erinnerten, war wirklich erschreckend hoch. Strauchelnd versuchte er sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, während er hinter der Friseuse herstolperte, die sich erbarmungslos durch das Getümmel einen Weg mit ihm bahnte.  
"Halt... was?", wollte er protestieren, doch da stand er auch schon in dem Aufenthaltsraum und wurde von Richard überrascht angeblinzelt, der wohl gerade dabei gewesen war Tee zu überbrühen und jetzt langsam den Wasserkocher absetzte, bevor dieser ihm noch aus der Hand fallen konnte.  
"Da ist er, guck!", grinste sie und deutete auf ihren Chef, der immer noch völlig überrumpelt von ihr zu Mark und wieder zurück guckte, bis sich schließlich ein feines, zurückhaltendes, aber ehrliches Lächeln auf seinen Zügen abzeichnete.  
"Sooo!", posaunte Gabi und hatte schon den Türgriff wieder in der Hand. "Dann will ich euch zwei Turteltäubchen mal wieder alleine lassen." Dabei zwinkerte sie den beiden noch mal schnell verschwörerisch zu und ließ dann die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss gleiten.

"Moment... woher?!", rief Mark ihr noch atemlos hinterher, während ihm seine Gesichtszüge vollständig entgleisten, doch er bekam nur noch durch ein herzhaftes Lachen von Seiten Richards geantwortet. Irgendwie machte ihn das gerade wieder mächtig böse. Anscheinend fand hier jeder alles besonders witzig, was er so gar nicht nachvollziehen konnte und wollte. Wütend sah er zu seinem Freund herüber, der sich den Bauch mittlerweile vor lauter Lachen halten musste.  
"Du hast es ihr gesagt, oder?!" Marks Unterton sagte ihm klar und deutlich, dass er eigentlich keinen Zweifel daran hegte, dass dem so war – das Fragezeichen am Ende des Satzes überflüssig. Er knurrte und ging langsam und bedrohlich auf Richard zu.  
"Nein, nein", winkte der mit den Händen in der Luft rumfuchtelnd ab. "Ehrlich...", beteuerte er weiter, als Mark ihm immer mehr auf die Pelle rückte, während sich dessen Gesichtsausdruck von Sekunde zu Sekunde weiter verdüsterte. Als Mark schließlich direkt vor ihm stand, mit in die Hüften gestemmten Fäusten, seufzte Richard entnervt auf. "Mark, wirklich." Er sah ihn flehend an. "Du musst mir glauben... Sie hat vermutlich nur einen Scherz machen wollen, weil sie einfach mitbekommen hat, dass du schon wieder hier bist."  
Richard nahm Marks Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und streichelte zärtlich über dessen Wangen. "Ich hab keinem von uns erzählt. Denn das ist unsere Privatsache und geht keinen was an – nicht einmal und vor allem nicht meine Angestellten. Obwohl wir bei denen wirklich keine Angst zu haben bräuchten, dass sie es weitererzählen, wenn sie davon wüssten."  
Er lächelte besänftigend zu Mark herunter und hauchte ihm dann einen kurzen Kuss auf den Schmollmund.  
"Meine D‑Mark", schmunzelte er, drückte ihn wie einen Teddy an sich und knuddelte ihn durch.

Zappelnd wand der sich in der würgegriffartigen Umklammerung seines Freundes. Er wettete, dass nicht mal eine Boa Constrictor so zudrücken könnte.  
"Nenn mich nicht so – und lass los, Mann! Ich krieg keine Luft... hmm!!!"  
Richard hatte spontan beschlossen der Atemnot seines Freundes mittels Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung abzuhelfen.  
Mark verkrampfte sich im ersten Augenblick noch mehr, gab dann aber Richards weicher Zunge nach, die unerbittlich in seine Mundhöhle vordrang. Er legte seine Arme um den Hals seines Freundes und intensivierte die Verbindung, küsste Richard mit der selben Leidenschaft zurück wie dieser ihn.  
Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, hatte Mark wirklich einen Grund von "Atemnot" zu sprechen und schnappte rasch und heftig nach Luft.  
"Ach, was bist du unfair! Immer ein unangenehmes Gespräch so zu umgehen..."  
Mark sah ihn funkensprühend an, brach aber schließlich in Gelächter aus.  
Sie lehnten aneinander und hielten sich umschlungen. Richard lächelte, wie so oft, lammfromm und streichelte Mark dabei durch die langen Haare, die er während ihrer wilden Knutscherei ganz durcheinander gebracht hatte.

Genau in dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zur Teeküche und ein rothaariger Jugendlicher starrte irritiert zu ihnen herüber.  
Mark, dem seine äußerst enge und somit viel zu vertrauliche Umarmung mit Richard plötzlich peinlich war, versuchte sich schleunigst von diesem loszumachen, hatte dabei aber seine Rechnung ohne Richard gemacht, der ihn weiterhin unbeeindruckt festhielt und zu dem Rotschopf herübersah.  
"Ich... äh..." Der Junge errötete und deutete zu der Kaffeemaschine hinüber. "Ich wollte nur was trinken... ehm..."  
Mark, der mindestens genauso rot wie der Bursche im Türrahmen war, sah nervös zu Richard hoch, der inzwischen unbewusst begonnen hatte ihm mit den Fingern über den Rücken zu fahren – und das unter Marks T-Shirt!!  
Richard lächelte zu dem rothaarigen Wesen herüber, das immer noch wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt dastand und der Dinge harrte, die da kommen mochten.  
"Komm ruhig rein. Kaffee ist in der braunen Thermoskanne, Tee in der grünen." Er ließ eine seiner Hände unter Marks Shirt wie zufällig hervorgleiten und deutete in Richtung der Getränke.  
"Ehm... danke...", stammelte der Angesprochene, dem Mark in Gedanken schon so passende Namen wie 'Milchgesicht' oder 'Bubie' verpasst hatte.  
"Das ist übrigens mein Freund Mark." Er nickte zu dem rotgesichtigen, dunkelhaarigen Etwas in seinen Armen und grinste innerlich darüber, wie sehr diese Bemerkung Mark jetzt sicher aufregen musste, hatte dieser eben gerade doch so unheimlich empfindlich darauf reagiert, dass Richard möglicherweise jemandem etwas von ihnen beiden erzählt haben könnte. Aber immerhin tat Richard es nun vor Marks Augen, also konnte dieser ihm zumindest keine Heimlichtuerei vorwerfen!  
"Und Mark, das ist Dominik, Friseurlehrling im ersten Jahr."

Mark versuchte indessen unauffällig mit dem Laminatfußboden zu verschmelzen; doch aus irgendwelchen unersichtlichen Gründen wollte es ihm beim besten Willen nicht gelingen. Was fiel Richard überhaupt ein?! Hatte er nicht gerade eben ziemlich deutlich gesagt, dass er nicht wolle, dass jemand von ihrer Beziehung erfuhr und hatte Richard ihm nicht Recht gegeben?! Was also sollte *das hier* jetzt?! Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr – aber nicht erst seit gerade eben, sondern schätzungsweise von dem Zeitpunkt an, zu dem er Bekanntschaft mit einem gewissen schwulen Friseur gemacht hatte...  
Der nervöse Dominik hauchte ein scheues "Ha... hallo", griff nach der braunen Kanne, angelte sich die erstbeste Tasse, die er auf der Spüle entdecken konnte und verließ die Teeküche hastig wieder.

"Was sollte das eben, du falscher Fuffziger?!!", brüllte Mark auch sogleich Richard an, der sich währenddessen unbeeindruckt mit dem kleinen Finger im Ohr pulte. "Hast du nicht eben noch behauptet, dass unsere Beziehung unsere Privatangelegenheit sei und niemanden – ganz besonders nicht deine Angestellten – etwas anginge?!!"  
Er kriegte sich gar nicht mehr ein, so sehr regte ihn Richards eigenmächtiges Outen von ihm auf. /Muss. Drang. Zu töten. Unterdrücken./  
Beschwichtigend hob das Zielobjekt seines Gezeters die Hände und legte sie schließlich sanft auf die Schultern seines wütenden Freundes.  
"Was hätte ich denn sonst in dem Augenblick machen sollen?! Ich meine: die Situation war ja wohl eindeutig. Wären wir hastig auseinandergefahren und hätte ich geleugnet, dass zwischen uns etwas ist, hätte das doch nur zu Geschwätz zwischen meinen Angestellten und vermutlich unschönen Gerüchten geführt, die bei weitem mehr Schaden anrichten können, als die Wahrheit jemals könnte."  
Er holte kurz Luft und zwinkerte Mark dann schelmisch zu. "Außerdem... ist Dominik auch schwul und ich wollte gleich mal klarstellen, dass dieser scharfe Typ hier zu mir gehört und er gefälligst seine Finger von dir zu lassen hat – wenn er nicht gekündigt haben will."  
Mark errötete niedlich und Richard beugte sich lachend zu ihm herunter, um ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen und ihm mit belegter Stimme ins Ohr zu raunen: "Mein kleiner, rotgesichtiger Goldschatz, dich teile ich ganz bestimmt mit niemandem. Hab dich schließlich ehrlich erbeutet und nun gehörst du mir – oder siehst du das anders?!" Mokierend zog er den linken Mundwinkel nach oben und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Mark um Fassung rang und vor überrumpelter Überraschung nicht einen vernünftigen Ton zustande brachte.  
"Wir schließen gleich", hauchte Richard an seinem Ohr. "Und dann werde ich Zeit haben mich ausgiebig mit dir und der Erkundung deines Körpers zu beschäftigen."  
Mark hatte das Gefühl, dass die rötliche Verfärbung seines Gesichts langsam chronisch wurde.

\-----

**Kommentar:**

[1] Kennt das überhaupt noch irgendwer? Am Ende jeder Folge "Tom & Jerry" zerreißt Kater Tom das Tagebuch von Maus Jerry, so dass man sich nach mehreren Folgen fragt, wie viele Tagebücher Jerry eigentlich führt. O.o;;

\-----

Erstveröffentlichung: 20.08.2005  
Veröffentlichung korrigierte und überarbeitete Fassung: 30.01.2011


	4. Meister Eder und sein Pumuckl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte gammelt ja nun wirklich schon lange genug auf meinen Festplatten herum. Seit Jahren quäle ich mich damit herum, weil mir auch der Storyverlauf nicht mehr so ganz klar ist. Kapitel 4 ist eigentlich schon lange fertig, war aber so chaotisch und verklausuliert geschrieben, dass ich mich damit irgendwie jahrelang (immer mal wieder, mit langen Unterbrechungen) rumgequält habe.   
> Irgendwie passiert in diesem Kapitel nicht wirklich etwas. Die Story setzt sich gemächlich fort. Es passiert hauptsächlich Comedy. Und ein neuer Charakter wird eingeführt, der später noch wichtig wird. Yay. Äh..   
> Ich werde versuchen jetzt nach und nach die Kapitel in eine passable Form zu bekommen. "Spliss" und auch "Haarspaltereien" sind leider glänzende Beispiele dafür, was passiert, wenn man einfach drauf los schreibt und hinterher versucht einen roten Faden zu finden und Sidestories sinnvoll einzuflechten :-/ Und irgendwie hat man das Gefühl seine Geschichte immer mehr zu hassen, je länger man drüber brütet. Kennt ihr das auch? ^^°

# SPLISS

## Kapitel 4: Meister Eder und sein Pumuckl

### Alternative Kapitelüberschrift: "Hurra, hurra, der Kobold mit dem roten Haar!"

Warnings: Ohrwurmgefahr (nach Lesen der Alternativüberschrift - also, es ist jetzt leider schon zu spät ... MUAHAHA) und verstörende mentale Bilder (nach Lesen des Kapitels), die euch Kindheitserinnerungen auf ewig zerstören werden - ernsthaft!!

 

Die Nacht bei Richard hatte Mark erwartungsgemäß wenig Schlaf aber viel Bewegung verschafft. Zum Glück hatte er, bevor sein Freund ihn so dermaßen verausgabt hatte, daran gedacht den Wecker zu stellen. Sonst wäre er bestimmt nicht rechtzeitig wach geworden, um es bis neun zur Sporthalle zu schaffen, wo sich sein Karateverein zur gemeinsamen Abfahrt nach Bingen traf.  
Allerdings war er dann noch gezwungen von acht bis viertel nach acht gegen die Umklammerung des dösenden Richard anzukämpfen. Letzten Endes halfen ihm nur die erlernten Selbstverteidigungstechniken sich aus dessen Schwitzkasten-Umarmung herauszuwinden. Es war schon erstaunlich – und auch irgendwie beängstigend – wie eisern sich Richard im Schlaf an etwas oder jemandem festkrallen konnte. Da konnte Mark wohl dankbar sein, dass sich Richard – bisher zumindest – noch nicht als Deckendieb entpuppt hatte.  
Mark beglückwünschte sich auch zu seiner Geistesgegenwart wohlweislich vor dem Training am Vorabend noch einen zweiten frisch gewaschenen und gebügelten Karate-Gi eingepackt zu haben. Bei seinen Eltern wegen des Anzugs vorbeizuschauen, hätte Mark so knapp vor der Abfahrt gar nicht mehr gepackt. Außerdem wäre sein Trainer sicher alles andere als erbaut darüber, wenn Mark zum Wettkampf im verschwitzten und zerknitterten Karate-Anzug vom Vortag antreten würde. Und eine Chance auf irgendeine Medaille hätte er dann schon mal gleich gar nicht. Kampfrichter verstanden bei sowas wie Trainingskleidung nämlich komischerweise keinen Spaß. – Ganz im Gegensatz zu Mark, der von Richard in der Nacht zuvor derart ausgiebig "beschäftigt" und "abgelenkt" worden war, dass er keinen Gedanken an so etwas Überflüssiges wie Kleidung verschwendet hatte. Wo man so ganz *ohne* doch viel interessantere Dinge machen konnte – vorzugsweise zu zweit.  
Schnell musste er seine Gedanken dringlicheren Dingen zu- und von der angenehmen Ablenkung abwenden. Nicht dass er noch in Versuchung geriet, dort mit Richard weiterzumachen, wo sie in der vergangenen Nacht aus schierer Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit hatten aufhören müssen.  
Er verschwand mit seinen Klamotten vom Vortag im Bad. Bei genug Machogehabe seinerseits würde schon niemand den mangelnden Kleiderwechsel wahrnehmen – oder diesen ignorieren. Hoffte er. Lange hätte er das Zeug ohnehin nicht an, bevor er in Sportkleidung schlüpfen müsste. Und ein echter Kerl zog sich schließlich nicht jeden Tag frische Sachen an, sondern erst dann, wenn er sich selbst nicht mehr darin riechen oder die Kleidung von alleine stehen konnte! Nicht, dass er selbst bisher nach diesem Motto gelebt hätte, aber er kannte - und roch - schließlich genug Typen, um diese These belegt zu wissen.  
Seine Jeans und T-Shirts sahen doch eh alle gleich aus. Und ihn störte das auch nicht. In Richards Kleiderschrank des Grauens nach etwas Passendem zu kramen, wagte er nicht. Wer wusste schließlich schon, was für tuntig-schwule Albträume dort auf ihn lauern würden? Die Farbe *Pink* wäre dabei vermutlich noch sein geringstes Problem ...  
Als er kurz darauf frisch geduscht und angezogen aus dem Bad zurückkam, lag Richard mit Augenlidern auf halbmast gesenkt im Bett und schmollte, weil man ihm sein liebstes Kuscheltier weggenommen hatte. Mark konnte sich – angesichts dieser Trauermiene – ein kurzes Auflachen nicht verkneifen. Für einen ausgewachsenen und derartig großen Mann, und das in jeglicher Hinsicht seiner Anatomie – Mark errötete bei dem Gedanken –, konnte Richard manchmal wirklich ausgesprochen kindisch sein. Was allerdings wieder irgendwie niedlich war. Sofern man bei jemandem mit Richards Ausmaßen noch von "niedlich" sprechen konnte.  
"Was soll das?" Mark wurde von einem zugleich verletzten wie anklagenden Blick getroffen. Vermutlich dachte Richard, Mark könnte es nicht eilig genug haben von ihm wegzukommen. Ändern konnte er es trotzdem nicht. Sein Trainer würde ihn skalpieren, wenn er nicht erschien.  
"Ich hab heute 'nen Karatewettkampf in Bingen."  
Davon war Richard nun wirklich nicht begeistert. Als Mark sich zu einem Abschiedskuss zu ihm herunterbeugte, klammerte er sich deshalb an ihm fest und wollte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen. Schon wieder.  
"Es ist Sonntag, *muss* das sein? Kannst du das nicht mal ausfallen lassen?"  
Mark sah ihn entgeistert und entsetzt über so wenig Wettbewerbssinn an. "Natürlich nicht! Dass ich am Wettkampf teilnehme, stand fest, lange bevor wir in Berlin ..." Er stockte, brach ab und schluckte schließlich den Rest des Satzes herunter. Er musste Richard nicht noch Vorlagen für seine anzüglichen Sprüche liefern. "Also, hör schon auf mit dem Blödsinn!"  
"Hm ... Kann ich dann nicht wenigstens mitkommen und mir deine sexy Moves angucken?" Plötzlich schien Richard ein ganzes Stück munterer.  
Mark starrte ihn entsetzt an. "Auf gar keinen Fall!", antwortete er vielleicht ein bisschen zu laut, zu schnell, zu panisch. Aber um Himmels willen! Er würde gar nichts hinbekommen, wenn er Richards lüsternen Blick auf sich wüsste! Aber das konnte er Richard auf gar keinen Fall sagen.  
Richard brummelte beleidigt und Mark küsste ihn noch einmal zur Besänftigung auf den Schmollmund. "Ach, komm! Heute Abend bin ich ja wieder zurück."  
Unwillig ließ sein Freund ihn los und Mark musste nun wirklich zum Treffpunkt flitzen.

~*~

Bingen erwies sich im Hinblick auf Ablenkung als wenig ergiebig. Während Mark die anderen Teilnehmer geistesabwesend beim Formenlauf beobachtete und darauf wartete, dass er endlich an die Reihe kam, kreisten seine Gedanken in einer Tour um die Ereignisse in Berlin und das Erlebte der letzten beiden Tage dort. Bis dato hatte er es nicht geschafft sich mit Richard über das, was zwischen ihnen nun eigentlich war, auszusprechen. Aber Richard schien das wohl auch gar nicht für nötig zu halten, sonst hätte er das Thema doch sicher schon mal angesprochen. Oder etwa nicht?! Allerdings hatten sie sich bisher auch nur abends getroffen und da schienen sie immer beide ganz andere Bedürfnisse zu haben, als zu reden ... Nicht, dass er sich beklagen wollte!!  
Mark war in eine nachdenkliche Trance versunken, als man ihn schließlich aufrief und er seine Katas laufen musste. Das führte dazu, dass er, obwohl er Ablauf und Ausführung seiner Techniken perfekt beherrschte, es gerade noch so auf den dritten Platz schaffte, weil er nicht richtig bei der Sache war. Und dafür konnte er dann noch sehr dankbar sein, denn hätte er nicht zumindest *irgendeine* Medaille abgeräumt, hätte sein Trainer Michael ihm sicher die Gurgel umgedreht.  
Zum Glück sprach ihn keiner auf seine ungewohnt schlechte Leistung an. Alle waren wohl froh, als der lange, anstrengende Tag mit den vielen Wartezeiten endlich zu Ende ging.

~*~

Es war bereits Zeit fürs Abendessen, als Mark mit seinen Vereinskameraden zu guter Letzt an der Sporthalle in Wehrstadt ankam. Er seufzte tief und hoffte, dass Richard ihm nicht allzu böse war, dass er ihn den ganzen Tag allein gelassen hatte. An einem Tag, an dem sie endlich mal ausgiebig füreinander Zeit gehabt hätten. Zeit, um sich auszusprechen ...  
Am Eingang zum Friseursalon suchte Mark vergeblich nach einem Klingelknopf, bis ihm schließlich in den Sinn kam, dass es ja auch einen Hintereingang gab, durch den er selbst noch am Morgen zuvor klammheimlich und mucksmäuschenstill verschwunden war. Dort befanden sich dann auch tatsächlich ein Namensschild und eine Schelle.  
Noch bevor er überhaupt läuten konnte, ging der Türsummer. Überrascht drückte Mark die Tür auf. Richard hatte ihn wohl schon kommen sehen. Die Eingangstür zu Richards Wohnung im ersten Stock stand auch bereits sperrangelweit für ihn offen und es roch verdächtig nach warmem Essen. Marks Magen knurrt augenblicklich gut vernehmlich. Schließlich hatte der den ganzen Tag über, wegen des verpassten Frühstücks und der sportlichen Betätigung, abgesehen von zwei Bananen noch nichts abbekommen. In dem Moment, in dem er ausgehungert die Küche betrat, wurde er jedoch erst einmal in eine feste Umarmung gezogen und nahezu bewusstlosgeküsst. Er musste lange mit Richard ringen, bis dieser ihn endlich wieder freigab. Dann holte Mark erst einmal schnaufend Luft, bevor er Richard vorwurfsvoll ins Gesicht starrte – und erstarrte.  
"Was zum Geier ist denn DAS?!", fuhr er seinen Freund empört an und deutete mit seinem nackten, anklagenden Finger auf ihn, sein Bärenhunger angesichts des ungeheuren Grauens völlig vergessen.  
"Huh?" Richard schaute verständnislos zurück. Dann schien ihm plötzlich ein Licht aufzugehen. "Ach, die Haare?" Gedankenverloren zupfte er an den kurzen Strähnen, die ein Farbspektrum von Orange bis Karminrot abdeckten und in unnatürlichen Winkeln vom Kopf abstanden. "Naja ... Ich war einsam und mir war langweilig. Da hab' ich Gabi angerufen und wir haben uns gegenseitig die Haare gemacht."  
Mark gelang es nicht gänzlich ein gequältes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.  
/Rot?!! Wieso hat er ausgerechnet *Rot* nehmen müssen?!! Oder vielmehr *Orange*!/  
Die grässlich grelle Farbe leuchtete bei Sonnenschein und garantiert auch im Dunkeln. Er würde nachts kein Auge mehr zubekommen ... Aber das war noch nicht alles: Mark fühlte sich durch die orange Haarfarbe unwillkürlich an den Pumuckl erinnert. Es fehlte nur noch das gelbe Hemd und die grüne Hose, um das Erscheinungsbild des kleinen Kobolds abzurunden. Zugegebenermaßen war Richards lange, gerade Nase sehr viel ansehnlicher als die knollige Kartoffelnase des Klabauters. Aber wenn er jetzt noch anfing in einer schrillen Stimme in Reimen zu sprechen, wäre es ganz aus.  
Viel beängstigender jedoch wie die Vorstellung von Richard als übergroßer Pumuckl-Verschnitt war, was das aus Mark machen würde. /Meister Eder?! Und warum eigentlich nochmal "Meister"?!/  
Augenblicklich drehte sich ihm der Magen um und ihm war nicht nur aufgrund des Anblicks der kürbisfarbenen Haare seines Freundes schlecht. Er würde wohl nie wieder an diese ehemals unschuldigen Figuren aus seiner Kindheit zurückdenken können, ohne an eine BDSM-Beziehung der ganz besonderen Art denken zu müssen. Unschöne und viel zu eindeutige Bilder schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher. Es gab einfach Leute, die *wollte* er sich nicht nackt und schon gar nicht beim Sex vorstellen. – Eigentlich die meisten Menschen ... und Trickfilmfiguren.  
Es war schon ein absoluter Fluch, wenn man, wie er, einfach *alles* gleich bildlich vor Augen hatte.  
Nur mit größter mentaler Anstrengung gelang es ihm schließlich die verstörenden Gedanken zu verdrängen, wenn auch nicht ganz abzuschalten. [1]  
Innerlich schwor Mark sich seinen durchgeknallten Friseurfreund ganz sicher nicht mehr alleine oder sich langweilen zu lassen. Den konnte man ja anscheinend keine fünf Minuten aus den Augen lassen, ohne dass er irgendwelchen Mumpitz anstellte! Wie ein kleines Kind oder ein noch nicht stubenreiner Welpe ...

"Oh Mann, wär ich bloß nicht zum Wettkampf gegangen!" Unter der scheußlichen Haarfarbe würde er schließlich noch eine ganze Weile lang zu leiden haben. Was war dagegen schon ein Anschiss von seinem Trainer?!  
Richard lachte auf. "Ich dachte, dir hätte das Pink nicht gefallen?!"  
"Aber *die* Farbe ist ja noch viel, viel schlimmer!" Tatsächlich war das Orange-Rot sehr viel greller und auffälliger als es jeglicher Pinkton jemals sein konnte. Resigniert und niedergeschlagen sank Mark auf einem Küchenstuhl zusammen und barg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Nein, er war nicht melodramatisch; er versuchte lediglich seine Augen vor weiterer Blendung zu schützen. Die nächsten Wochen würde er wohl eine Sonnenbrille mitbringen müssen ...

~*~

Weil in der darauffolgenden Woche die ersten Abi-Arbeiten geschrieben wurden, hatte Mark keinen Unterricht mehr und verbrachte die Tage mit Lernen – und Karate – und die Nächte bei Richard. Jeden Vormittag schlich er sich daheim zurück auf sein Zimmer.  
Montags begab er sich direkt nach dem abendlichen Karatetraining zum Frisiersalon. Es war gutes Timing, wie er fand, denn es war kurz nach acht – kurz nach Ladenschluss – und so musste er nicht wieder Gabis penetrantem, wissenden Blick standhalten. Diese Frau war ihm irgendwie unheimlich, fast noch unheimlicher als Bine.  
/Kein Wunder! Wenn man nur von so gruseligen Weibern umgeben ist, MUSS man ja zwangsläufig schwul werden!/  
Als er zielstrebig auf die Glastür des Salons zulief, rannte er beinahe in einen anderen Mann herein. Dieser stand, in enge, schwarze Ledermotorradkluft gekleidet, rauchend an die Wand gelehnt und hatte seine langen Beine weit von sich gestreckt, gerade so, als lege er es darauf an als Stolperfalle zu agieren und nichtsahnende Mitmenschen zu Fall zu bringen.  
Auch sein Motorrad hatte er taktisch klug mitten im Weg geparkt, so dass man nicht richtig in den Frisiersalon rein- oder rauskam.  
"'Tschuldigung", nuschelte Mark trotzdem automatisch, als er gegen ihn stieß und dabei selbst ins Straucheln geriet.  
"Vorsicht, Süßer!", grinste der Fremde und zwinkerte ihm verführerisch zu, während er mit einem Griff zu Marks Oberarm verhinderte, dass dieser der Länge nach hinfiel.  
Mark blinzelte überrascht und sah hoch in die dunklen Augen und das leicht mokierende Grinsen des anderen Mannes.  
"Hast du es so eilig zu deinem Lover zu kommen, mein Hübscher?!"  
Spätestens jetzt glotzte Mark wirklich. Woher zum Henker wusste dieser ihm völlig fremde Spinner, dass er einen Freund und keine Freundin hatte, hä?! Konnte man es ihm jetzt etwa schon vom Gesicht ablesen, oder was?! Vermutlich stand es ihm auf die Stirn tätowiert und er hatte es nur noch nicht bemerkt, weil er so selten in den Spiegel schaute. /Mein Name ist Huber. Bert Huber. Schwulibert Geilhuber. Wenn du ebenfalls vom anderen Ufer bist, dann tu dir bitte keinen Zwang an und quatsch mich einfach blöd von der Seite an!/  
Irgendwas in der Art musste es sein, anders konnte er es sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären. Es war nämlich nicht grade so, als würde er übermäßig auf sein Äußeres achten oder sich tuckig kleiden. Vielleicht verbreitete er jetzt neuerdings irgendwelche schwulen Schwingungen, die andere Schwule auffangen oder aufspüren konnten?! Ein beängstigender Gedanke ...

Der fremde Motorradfahrer schien jedenfalls keiner von Richards Angestellten zu sein – zumindest hatte ihn Mark bisher noch nie im "Beautiful Hair" gesehen und die Farbe seines langen Zopfes wies keinerlei Spuren phosphoreszierender, augenkrebsverursachender Neontöne auf und schien in ihrem schlichten Dunkelbraun natürlichen Ursprungs zu sein.  
Mark musterte ihn kritisch. Nein, dieser Typ sah absolut nicht nach Friseur aus – wenn er auch unter Garantie schwul war. Denn ein Hetero riss solche anzüglichen Sprüche nicht gegenüber einem anderen, zudem fremden Mann und starrte ihm auch nicht so aufdringlich eindringlich in die Augen ... und auf andere Körperstellen.  
Echt jetzt, was gaffte der Typ so blöde?  
/Bin ich vielleicht ein Ausstellungsstück bei "Körperwelten"?!/

In diesem Moment realisierte Mark wieder in welcher Lage er sich befand, denn der penetrante Kerl hielt noch immer sein Handgelenk fest. Mark errötete und riss an seinem Arm, im vergeblichen Versuch sich zu befreien.  
"Laber keinen Scheiß!", zischte er wütend. "Und nimm gefälligst endlich deine Wichsgriffel von mir!"

Der Motorradfahrer schmunzelte selbstgefällig. Na sowas, da hatte er sich wohl einen kleinen Möchtegern-Hetero geangelt! Das fand man auch nicht mehr alle Tage. Und dabei steigerte es bei der Jagd doch so entschieden den Spaß!  
"Ganz ruhig, Schnucki! Ich tu' dir schon nix an. – Es sei denn, du bittest mich drum." In einem anzüglichen, breiten Grinsen entblößte er seine perlweißen Zähne, ließ Mark aber schließlich los. Dann hob der Kerl beschwichtigend die Hände, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben. Mit einer übertrieben lasziven Bewegung, frisch einem schlechten Porno entsprungen, fuhr er sich durch die langen, glänzenden Strähnen, die seinem Haarband entwichen waren.  
Mark schenkte ihm ob dieser lächerlichen Darbietung einen abschließenden tödlichen Blick und betrat, ohne ihn noch weiter zu beachten, den Salon.

Bis auf den milchgesichtigen Azubi, /Dominik/, erinnert sich Mark, der gerade emsig damit beschäftigt war Haare am Boden zusammenzukehren, war niemand mehr da – nicht einmal Richard.  
Mark haderte noch mit sich, ob er den Milchbubie nach dem Aufenthaltsort seines Freundes verhören oder ihn einfach selbst suchen gehen sollte, als Richard ihm die Entscheidung abnahm, indem er genau in diesem Moment aus der Teeküche trat und ihn anstrahlte. "Du bist spät", meinte er ein wenig vorwurfsvoll und schloss Mark dann ungeachtet Dominiks Anwesenheit in die Arme, um sein Gesicht gleich darauf mit vielen kleinen Küssen zu traktieren.  
"Nette Begrüßung", brummelte Mark und versuchte sich von Richard loszumachen.  
Gefühlsduseleien vor den Augen anderer – selbst wenn es nur Dominik war, der eh schon über sie Bescheid wusste – waren Mark überaus unangenehm, weil peinlich, schienen Richard aber nicht das Geringste auszumachen.  
Mark beruhigte es ein wenig, dass zumindest Dominik die ganze Situation mindestens ebenso unbehaglich wie ihm selbst zu sein schien, denn dieser räusperte sich verlegen und murmelte dann etwas von wegen, dass er fertig sei und *dringend* nach Hause müsse.  
"Ist gut!", rief ihm Richard hinterher, als sein Azubi schon die Tür nach draußen geöffnet hatte – bereit zur Flucht. "Bis morgen dann!"

Kaum war die Tür hinter Dominik ins Schloss gefallen, grinste Richard lüstern und leckte sich hungrig über die Lippen. Dann stürzte er sich wieder wie ein Besessener auf Mark.  
Der hing noch immer in dessen Armen und war dem Ansturm an wilden Küssen hilflos ausgeliefert. Mark versuchte seine Angst vor einem frühzeitigen Erstickungstod zu unterdrücken. Er hatte noch viel zu viel vor – im Leben allgemein und mit seinem unersättlichen Geliebten im Speziellen –, um jetzt schon den Löffel abzugeben.

Die Beiden fuhren trotzdem erst auseinander, als von draußen ein wütender Schrei ertönte.  
"Verschwinde und lass mich endlich in Ruhe!"  
Unverkennbar war dies die Stimme von Dominik. Mark fragte sich, wer oder was den Milchbubie wohl so sehr aufgeregt hatte, dass er dermaßen laut und schrill geworden war. So kräftige Stimmbänder hätte er dem Bürschchen ja gar nicht zugetraut, so verschüchtert und kleinlaut, wie der zwei Tage zuvor aus der Küche gestürzt war, als er Mark und Richard beim Rummachen erwischt hatte.  
"Aber Schnuckel, du weißt doch, dass ich dich immer noch liebe. Wie soll ich dich da so einfach vergessen können?!"  
Mark blinzelte. Das war doch dieser Motorradfritze mit dem Zöpfchen von gerade eben! Und der war wohl ... der Ex-Stecher vom Milchgesichtchen?!  
Mark grinste. Na, das passte ja jetzt wieder!  
Trotzdem war die Konzentration an Schwulen in dieser Gegend schon irgendwie bedenklich.  
/Es muss irgendwas im Wasser sein .../  
So gesehen, bestand die Gefahr, dass sich Rheinhessen irgendwann in absehbarer Zeit in karges, unbewohntes Ödland verwandeln würde. Gäbe es da nicht seine nymphomanisch veranlagte Schwester, mit der edlen Aufgabe betraut dies zu verhindern.  
Mark musste den plötzlich aufkommenden Brechreiz unterdrücken. Angesichts *dieser* apokalyptischen Bedrohung wäre ihm das Aussterben der rheinhessischen Ureinwohner dann doch wieder lieber ...

"Der schon wieder!", stöhnte Richard indessen und griff sich theatralisch seufzend an die Stirn, womit er Mark aus seinen düsteren Zukunftsvisionen für Deutschlands größte Weinbauregion riss.  
/Schon wieder??/ Mark fühlte sich in eine dieser schauerlichen Telenovelas versetzt.  
Richard, der seinen fragenden Blick wohl richtig deutete, nickte ernst. "Ja. Er kommt jeden Abend hier vorbei, um Dominik von der Arbeit abzuholen. Gerrit heißt er, glaub' ich, Dachdecker von Beruf."  
/Dachdecker? Der Kerl ist *Dachdecker*?!/ Mark sah seinen Freund seltsam an. /Was ist dieser Schuppen hier eigentlich? Der geheime Stützpunkt der Innung schwuler Handwerker?/  
Richard schien seine Verstörtheit jedenfalls nicht zu bemerken, denn er fuhr ungehindert fort. "Dominik war ewig lang mit dem Typ, zusammen – jedenfalls schon bevor er letzten Sommer bei mir die Lehre angefangen hat. Und vor etwa einem Monat hat Dominik anscheinend aus heiterem Himmel mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Seitdem hängt der hier *ständig* rum. Fast jeden Abend das gleiche Theater."  
Richard lächelte mitfühlend. "Irgendwie tut er mir ja leid. Er versucht echt alles, um Dominik zurückzubekommen – demletzt [2] ist er hier sogar mit 'nem gigantischen Strauß weißer Rosen aufgetaucht." Schwärmerisch verträumt schloss Richard die Augen, drückte Mark noch fester an sich und legte sein Kinn auf dessen Haarschopf. "Ist das nicht romantisch?! Ich liebe weiße Rosen! Sie stehen für Unschuld und Reinheit. Als Geschenk symbolisieren sie platonische Bewunderung, unstillbare Sehnsucht und unerschütterliche Treue." 

/Soso, Unschuld, Reinheit und Treue/, dachte sich Mark. Sein Freund, die wandelnde Enzyklopädie für Blumensprache und anderen nutzlosen Schmalzkram, redete ganz bestimmt von einem anderen Gerrit.  
Abgesehen davon konnte Mark nicht nachvollziehen, was an diesem Gemüse mit dem penetranten Geruch und den furchtbaren Dornen so toll sein sollte, wagte es jedoch nicht Richards Erzählung und beinahe andächtige Stimmung zu zerstören. Manchmal hatte der einfach komische Anwandlungen ... Wobei gerade das ihn – unter anderem – so süß machte. Mark schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken. Er selbst konnte es ja überhaupt nicht ausstehen, wenn man ihn "süß" nannte. Aber zu Richard passte die Bezeichnung irgendwie – ohne dass sie in irgendeiner Form beleidigend geklungen hätte. Und das, obwohl man einen Kerl von Mitte zwanzig mit großer, athletischer Statur in der Regel nicht mit solch einem Begriff in Verbindung brachte.  
Möglicherweise sollte er sich eher mal Gedanken darüber machen, dass er zum wiederholten Male innerhalb weniger Tage in Begriffen über Richard dachte, die sonst nur für Tierbabys reserviert waren ...

"Außerdem ... versteh ich nicht, warum Dominik mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat", fuhr Richard fort, nichts von Marks abschweifenden Gedankengängen ahnend. "Wo Gerrit ihn doch ganz offensichtlich so sehr liebt und so viel Zeit darauf verwendet ihm nahe sein zu können."  
"Vielleicht sollte er einfach anderen Leuten ein bisschen weniger 'nah' sein", murmelte Mark mehr zu sich selbst hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
"Was?!" Richard schaute Mark mit aufgerissenen Augen an, sein Gesicht ein einziges Fragezeichen. Sofort errötete dieser. Richard musste nun wirklich nichts von Gerrits plumpem Annäherungsversuch wissen. Die Sache war ihm auch so schon peinlich genug, ohne dass Richard ihn noch dafür auslachte.  
Was war nur so gründlich bei ihm schiefgegangen, dass er plötzlich so eine unheimliche Anziehungskraft auf alles Schwule dieser Welt ausübte?  
"Ach, nichts", bemühte er sich deshalb so schnell und unverkrampft wie möglich hinterherzuschieben.  
Richard beäugte ihn noch eine Weile kritisch, sagte aber nichts mehr.  
"Komm", meinte Mark schließlich, vom Thema ablenkend. "Ich hab Kohldampf, lass uns zu Nacht essen."

– Ende Kapitel 4 –

**Fußnoten:**

[1] Na, hasst ihr mich schon?! ;-) Wie gesagt: Das Warning "verstörende mentale Bilder, die euch Kindheitserinnerungen auf ewig zerstören werden" war durchaus ernst gemeint. Und wem das noch nicht hart genug war, der google bitte mal nach der Kurzgeschichte "Grauen in Herzchenpapier" von Katja und Mareen. Auch zu finden hier bei Archive of Our Own. ;-)

[2] demletzt: umgangssprachlich für "letztens"

\-----

Erstveröffentlichung: 07.07.2016


End file.
